RedStark
by Deanfang
Summary: Osric Stark the firstborn pirate king of Eddard and Catelyn was always the black sheep of his family, exiled and disinherited after breaking his betrothal left across the narrow and became the King of Stepstones And Narrow sea, but after Jon Arryn's death he is called back home will he be able to save his house, or will it fade away into history
1. Cadet branches, and morning after's

**So this little story was mostly created by two thing, my crusader kings 2 game of thrones mod game where i played as a pirate king from the stark family,**

 **and when i found out house GreyStark a cadet Stark house sided with the Boltons and was destroyed so I thought this story up i hope you enjoy it,  
**

 **Also this story will be double posted under Game of thrones TV, and A Song Of Ice And Fire Book**

* * *

Maester Luwin, and Septa Mordane per lady Stark's instructions had been reviewing information of the southern kingdoms with the stark children to prepare for the royal family's arrival Luwin was currently going over the cadet branches of the south with the stark boys, Robb, Jon, and Bran looked bored out of their minds while he taught Rickon however upon mention of this topic Robb lit up

"So who knows the name of house Stark's cadet branch" Luwin said

Bran responded "house Karstark" Luwin smiled

"very good lord Bran what are their words and heraldry" he asked

Bran thought for a moment before responding"a white sun against a black background and...the suns of winter?" the last part came out more like a question then an answer

Luwin chuckled"very good lord Bran new let us move on too-"

"maester Luwin!" Luwin turned too Robb who had a large grin spread across his face even Jon seemed to have a small smile

"what is it lord Robb?"

"you're forgetting one of our cadet houses"

Luwin was confused for a moment before he grasped the meaning behind Robb's words

"lord Robb you know that his house is not truly a cadet house as many believe"

Robb's smiled faltered for a moment before turning from a happy one to a sad one,"i know but we rarely talk about him could we"

Luwin sighed with a smile on his face"very well i suppose it'll do no harm"

Rickon spoke for the first time for the lesson" who are you talking about?"

Robb turned to Rickon and began to speak"your older brother Osric"

this seemed to get Rickon's attention"what i have another brother!?"

Robb smile turned happy again as he began to tell Rickon and Bran of their brother, of all the stark children Rickon was the only one to never meet him Luwin himself looked back on the young boy he remembered who would rather train, sail, or visit the brothel then learn about the south, he was shook from his thoughts when Arya appeared having left her lesson one more with Sansa in tow chasing after her, although both girls stayed when the heard the topic of the conversation

Luwin chuckled at Robb and spoke"well then 'maester Robb' would you like to continue teaching your lesson", Robb's cheeks went red with embarrassment earning smiles and chuckles from the other stark children before he responded

"I-I'm sorry maester Luwin-I" the old maester raised his hand for silence before responding

"it's alright your lesson is almost over I see no harm in allowing you to engage in educational conversation about a major house" after bidding farewell he left the stark children to continue their conversation about their wayward brother, talking about letters he had sent them, and the bandanna he sent Robb, it was split down the middle one half red,one half black with a grey Direwolf head in the middle with a red anchor resting across it,and the words salt and blood written in white along the bottom of the sigil

* * *

The same sigil from the bandanna hung above the backboard of a bed in the keep of wolf's den on the Stepstones capital island of Bloodstone, in the bed were two women and one man, the man had dark brown almost black hair and pale skin, his upper body was covered in scars, he also had one scar going from the bottom side of his nose, across his lips, to the bottom of his chin, he along with the two other women in the bed were naked as the day they were born the woman on his right was girl with dark skin and black braided hair from the summer island named Xanta, who in addition to being the head mistress of the brothels on the island, was also his spymaster the other girl was her bodyguard, she was a blonde haired girl named Ora from Braavos, who masquerades as a red priestess from Lys spreading the word of her god, the man slept soundly until their was a knock at his door and it opened, Tully blue eyes opened and stared at the intruding light, he saw a man in his early twenties with blonde hair and green eyes smirking at

he gave a over dramatic sigh before walking over to the bed"you know Osric later you're going to have to tell me how a civilized talk turns into lying naked in bed"

Osric Stark let out a chuckle before accepting the letter"you tell me,from what Xanta says to me you wrote the book on it Asher"he ended with a laugh

Asher Forrester returned the laugh before grabbing the rum bottle off Osric's desk and sitting down

"so who's this from someone cut off someone's cock for fucking their wife again"he jester but asher didn't return this with a laugh

he responded with"check the seal"before throwing his head back and taking a large swig of rum

Osric did just that, and when he caught sight of the seal he turned stone faced _'what in the seven hells, why would father contact me now after all this time'_ he thought, a thought he shared with Asher who just shrugged before walking to the door and saying

"i don't know brother,but look it I'll be downstairs with Beskha, and Salladhor meet us when you're ready"he nodded and read the letter,after he finished it and reread it twice to make sure his eye didn't deceive him,he woke Xanta,and Ora, the three of them dressed and headed to the council room to begin the meeting

* * *

 **Dear Son,**

 **I know this letter is been written far later than it should have been, and for that i'm sorry, and i will not be surprised if you decline my request or if you even read this letter at all, but i must try, Jon Arryn is dead and the king rides north with the royal family he will most likely ask me to become hand of the king, your aunt Lysa sent a letter herself, she claims the Lannisters poisoned Jon for what exactly she is not sure but all this talk of death and treachery, as well as this uneasy feeling in my gut has made want our family to be together for this potential storm, with that in mind i would like to ask you to come home, not to reclaim your position as my heir, or to honor the betrothal, but to ease the worry your parents and siblings have for you, so please Osric come home**

 **Signed Eddard Stark Lord Paramount of the North, Highlord of Winterfell,and Warden of the North,**


	2. Stepstone kingdom history

**This chapter is just a little history and info about the Stepstone kingdom more info will be filed in over time**

* * *

Royal house:RedStark

Capital:Wolf's Den, Bloodstone

Ruler title:Salt King/Queen

Bastard name:Salt

Execution method:stabbed thirteen times in the chest, hung upside down by their feet,eyes covered by a bandanna of the royal family's sigil and a copper coin placed in their mouth for a ride to the other side(this being a tradition in the islands adopted by the RedStarks gold used for family copper for prisoners, and small folk)

The thirteen Stepstone islands have had revolving names throughout history after being conquered and united under House RedStark, they were given official names

First and largest of the islands Is Bloodstone, it is the capital and seat of House RedStark, the main points of civilization are the capital hold of Wolf's Den

Wolf's Den, similar to Pyke the keep is build atop the highest hill and connected to four large rock stacks, unlike Pyke however these connectors are built with stone and not rope bridges, these four towers are know as the four whore as quoted by Osric "they are cover top to bottom with spitfires(trebuchets and ballistas that fire wildfire)and will fuck anyone who dares attack us",

they are named after four whores have Osric enjoyed his time with the most they are, going clockwise from north, Daisy, Mirelle, Ros, and Marei(after the war of the six kings begins he renames the north most tower that faces King's Landing Cersei), notable points in the keep are the stone table,the grotto garden,and the blood throne

The Stone Table:when mining and excavating into Bloodstone to build Wolf's Den many caverns were found containing large amounts of gems, in the council room there is a large table made of stone carved into the shape of Westeros and the surrounding free cities with a color for each of them,(Westeros using two gems for the house colors, white for Lys, pink for Tyrosh, blue for Pentos, green for Myr, yellow for Volantis, and red for Braavos

The garden grotto:a large grotto was found directly under Wolf's Den, in it was fertile soil although food would not grow flowers and trees did however, so it was turned into a large flower garden with many different trees including weirwood allowing it to have a small godswood in the center

The blood throne:while many different stones and gems were found Osric became infatuated with the red rubies, Bloodstone had a large amount of rubies inside it, Salt King Osric ordered all rubies to be brought to Wolf's Den where they built a massive throne made of solid ruby(the throne is not mine it was created by Michael Moorcock, to see it type ruby throne Elric into a search engine)

The rest of Bloodstone has two main points of civilization the port city of the same name, and the mining town built into and around the gem caverns called Rune Haven

Grey gallows is the second largest island and is the seat of House Forrester branch of the same name, it's house head is Asher Forrester who is also the hand of the king their main hold is Ironhill named and fashioned after Asher's former home of Ironrath it's name is somewhat ironic, as the wall held out for twenty days during the siege it is also not on a hill but in the center of the lowest valley on the island

it's other main cities are the port Torturer's Deep where the majority of the Narrow fleet is constructed and a large fishing city of shanty town(named not for the wealth of the city, but for the fact that a large majority of the homes are wooden shanties, or leather huts)

The Reach:the third biggest island named after the Iron Throne, kingdom of the same name due to the fact it's the only green island in the kingdom and produce half of the kingdom's food supply.

The Combat Coast: fourth largest and the primary training ground for military forces of the Stepstones it's ruled by the pirate lord Salladhor Saan who is also the master of ships.

The Oasis: the fifth largest island and closest to Dorne a desert with the only habitable city built around a natural oasis it's ruled by mistress Xanta master of whispers.

The Metal Cove: the fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth largest islands are so close together they are often referred to as one, produces the largest amounts of metal for weaponry in the Steps.

Summerstone(more commonly unofficially known as the Sealed Off Sea) are the ninth, and tenth islands that are, swimming distance across they are the closest to the Summer Islands but are sealed off by a large fleet for an unknown reason, rumors speculate that this is where the Stepstones test new military weapons and ship types.(this rumor is dashed but is actually true)

The firelands: the eleventh island, the naval force relays on wildfire for sieges and ending naval battles quickly thus there is a island of workers, and pyromancers dedicated to making it, and safely amassing it.

Little Valyria:the twelfth and only island with a volcano, it's volcanic activity is random and unpredictable but like valyria of old, it leaves the soil the most fertile in all the known world, because of the volcanic activity the city that surrounds the island is a large marina of wood and ships built upon the narrow seas, it is appropriately known as the narrow city.

Dead man's Reef:the thirteenth and smallest island in the Steps, the entire island is a prison known as the black island, as many who leave for the island as prisoners never come back, it's the only island that does not have a family ruling it instead it's ruler is beskha the basilisk who is the warden of the island and master at arms.

Last refugee: the secret fourteenth island i'f all were to fall Osric and his allies are to head this island and enact the plan fall from grace, there is a large amount of gold, wildfire, and ballista ammunition, should the islands fall to invasion, or betrayal they will sail to slaver's bay to purchase a fleet of ships and an army of unsullied to retake and refortify their kingdom.

Fleet: 2,500 ships warships 1,000 constantly guard the islands 500 artillery ships(whore ships named in the same style and reason of the four towers of Wolf's Den are ships with 12 spitfire trebuchets loaded with nail bombs) 900 war galleys and 100 lineship(large multi layered ships with repeating spitfire ballistas below deck and scorpion spitfires above, with heavily reinforced fronts to ram enemy ships with great strength and speed).

Notable fleets:Salladhor's fleet 30 ships 28 war galleys,1 lineship(flagship), and 1 artillery ship

Asher's fleet(maelstrom fleet), is in the same configuration of Salladhor's

Osric's fleet 54 war galleys,1 lineship(flagship), and 5 artillery ships.

Notable ships:winds of winter flagship of the ironwood fleet, prototype lineship, and personal ship of Osric stark.

Lady Gwyn flagship of the maelstrom fleet, ironwood lineship, personal ship of Asher Forrester.

Notable conflicts:the storm war(after the unification of the Steps Dorne laid claim to the island as they were once connected by the broken arm assisted by the reach they invade grey gallows and tried to siege the rest of the island).

Winner:Steps Loser:Dorne, Reach

Reason for lose: Dorne, and the Reach underestimated the strength of the pirate the siege grey gallows without success failed to even land on Bloodstone, Lost most of their attack fleet when Redwyne captains were unprepared for the constant shifting of weather and couldn't compensate resulting in the loss of a quarter of the total fleet complete loss of the attack fleet when Asher's fleet(renamed the maelstrom fleet after this) fight circles around them, allowing Osric to take a skilled fleet straight to Sunspear leading in the capture of Oberyn the theft of house Martell's Valyrian steel weapon and the raiding of Sunspears vault and the theft of Aegon the conqueror's crown, taken from the young dragon during his failed conquest of Dorne.

Strength attackers:40,000 men defenders: 15,000

Deaths attackers:4,500 men defenders: 750(350 killed by attackers 400 killed by the order of Osric for the unallowed rape and murder of 250 innocent men, women, and children.)

Armor:using steel to protect vital areas such as chest and head but use leather for added dexterity and, mobility.

Weaponry:hand axes, cutlasses, hatchet sized war hammers,spears,and nets.

Special weapons spitfires,line ships,and nail bombs(wildfire barrels filled with hundreds of nails that explode in all directions when fire.)

* * *

 **Osric trivia: named after a stark lord commander of the night's watch who was elected at the age of ten and reigned for sixty years.**

 **His armor is the same armor wore by rogue Hawke in dragon age two i figured it would fit the puckish rogue angel i'm giving him.**

 **Has 'made the eight'(slept with a girl from all eight kingdoms and the Riverlands.)**

 **Voiced is that of troy baker(whenever I write him or read his speaking parts i always hear him being voice by troy baker i don't know why but I do.)**

 **Has two Valyrian weapons a hand axe, finger eater(made from melting down house Martell's spear dornish kiss), and a serrated cutlass, wolf fang( a Valyrian steel arakh stolen from the corpse of the sellsword Caggo), both weapons were melted down and reforged into their current forms.**

 **Has a bastard Daughter that has been legitimised named after his aunt Lyanna.**

 **His nickname the black wolf comes from the fact he is the black sheep of the stark family.**


	3. Meetings,and, Departures

**And chapter two, Firstly I've changed the name from the Ruby Throne, to the Blood Throne after hearing the suggestion from** **Clues2 so shout out to him,**

 **also the first five or so chapters will be up fairly quick but after the war begins it will slow down a bit,**

 **that aside I hope you enjoy, where we last left of Osric received a letter from his father urging him home,**

* * *

Osric walked down the hall with briskly with Xanta and Ora flaking him, as he continued down the hall, his mind began to wander back to the letter he had received from father he could still remember the words, in fact he could practically hear his father saying them

 _Dear Son,_

 _I know this letter is been written far later than it should have been, and for that i'm sorry, and i will not be surprised if you decline my request or if you even read this letter at all, but i must try, Jon Arryn is dead and the king rides north with the royal family he will most likely ask me to become hand of the king, your aunt Lysa sent a letter herself, she claims the lannisters poisoned Jon for what exactly she is not sure but all this talk of death and treachery, as well as this uneasy feeling in my gut has made me want our family to be together for this potential storm, with that in mind i would like to ask you to come home, not to reclaim your position as my heir, or to honor the betrothal, but to ease the worry your parents and siblings have for you, so please Osric come home_

 _Signed Eddard Stark Lord Paramount of the North, Highlord of Winterfell,and Warden of the North,_

He let out a small chuckle, _'why the hell did he put all his fucking titles, like i'm not gonna know it him when he writes dear son'_ , Xanta tapped him on the shoulder so he turned to her to see her with a grin on her face

"you ok?", she asked, "because you just started laughing like a madman out of the blue"

he nodded,"yeah just...i'm worried", so looked confused and gestured for him to continue,so he did

"do you know why they call me the black wolf?"

she nodded"a Stark flying under the black flag of piracy, makes sense"

"that's right", he said"but, do you know why they called me that in the north before I left"

she took a moment before shaking her head no, so he continued, "it's because…..it's because as a man I'd say i'm good, no damn good",

she rolled her eyes as he smiled "you also have the vanity and arrogance to match a lannister" he laughed at this

"true my dear Xanta, very true, but as I was saying, as a man i'm a father, a king, a fighter, a leader, and one of a dozen people in the history of this world to unify this cesspool of freedom, and the only one to actually build it into something, all that as a man, but as a Stark... a Stark a paragon of honor, and justice, and all things noble, weeeellll, i'm kinda shit at it",she nodded realization dawning on her face"so to me black wolf, was the same as saying black sheep"

Ora spoke up after seeing the hurt look upon her friend's face, "at least the black wolf sounds threatening", this brought a smile to his face

"that's what i always say you're right though I jus-"

"daddy!", the three stopped and looked down the hall to their left and saw a girl running towards them, she was a young girl a little over six, her skin tone and facial structure was that of Osric's, with long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and green eyes that shined greater than any emerald found in Bloodstone, any remaining trace of sadness on his face vanished at the sight of his daughter, his smile grow wider he knelled down opened his arms and embraced lifting her up,

he kissed her forehead and spoke"how are you today my young wolf"

she giggled and responded"good aunt beskha was teaching me how to throw a knife"

he smiled and put her down"that great you'll need when you become a pirate queen, now then we have a meeting to attend to, and it would be my honor to escort you", he held out his hand and gave a over exaggerated bow, Lyanna laughed and took his hand as they walked down the hall

as they entered the council room everyone was ready and waiting to start they took their seat he figured, if the iron throne has a small council so why shouldn't he, his council room was made of black jagged rock, per his instructions when making the room he asked his workers to keep the wall and ceiling the same, the floor was made of black smoothstone, in the four corners of the room were ruby pillars that reached the ceiling, in the middle was the stone table, the table was his equivalent to the painted table in dragonstone, chiseled by master crafters, for the major westeros holds he had the two colors of the house implanted where the hold was, for the coastal free cities that were near him he had a gem for each one's capital, white for Lys, pink for Tyrosh, blue for Pentos, green for Myr, yellow for Volantis, and red for Braavos surrounding the table were eight chairs, three on each long side, and one on the short ends, he took his seat on the chair closest to the Stepstones, his daughter sat on the far end across from him, next to him were, Asher on his right, and Beskha on his left, next to his daughter were Xanta on her right, and Salladhor on her left, between Xanta, and Beskha was Ora, with an empty seat across from her

 _'if all goes as planned I should have a new master of laws soon'_ he thought, after dealing with the business of problems in their pirate kingdom the issue of the letter was brought up, after reading it aloud, he sat down downed a swig of rum, and took a deep breath

"so with that said, go on council, council me " and so they did Xanta, Ora, and Salladhor remained neutral on it, stating that if he were to return home they would keep the Stepstones running smoothly, Beshka had been against it stating that they had sent them out for six years, and now call them back like nothing happened, Lyanna wanted to meet her family and see her father's birth home, and Asher didn't need to speak for Osric to know he wanted to go, 'he still misses Gwyn', he thought, but in true he could not blame him as he found his mind drifting back to his love in the north more and more often as of late, after much arguing which had turned from Asher and Beshka yelling at it other, to Asher being pulled across the table by Beshka, he decided to make his choice, he raised his hand and silenced them, once Asher was released and back in his seat, he spoke

"thank you for your council, but I've made my decision…"

* * *

Eddard Stark had been working his fingers to the bone to prepare Winterfell for Robert's arrival, after a long day he entered his bedchambers and saw his wife holding a letter in her hands crying softly, his exhaustion turn to worry as he made his way to her

"what's wrong love is it your father, has his condition worsened", it was no secret that Hoster Tully's health as of late was bad and growing worse by the day, however when Catelyn turned Eddard saw she had a smile on her face, before he could asked she handed him the letter, once he read it he felt his own eyes swell with tears, he placed the letter on the bed and embraced her, with tears in their eyes, and smiles on their faces

 _Dear Father,_

 _I've written this letter many times so far but there are some things that must be said face to face, so I'll just say this, I accept your offer and will return to Winterfell, I'll have my people look into to your concerns you told about and will notify you if anything shows up, for future reference it may be wiser to not mention such sensitive information over raven, but these are things for later, I should arrive in White Harbor in two week time, and then it should be a mere few days Winterfell so twenty days at the most,_

 _your son, Osric Stark, Pirate lord, and Salt King of the Kingdom of the Stepstones And Narrow Sea, see I have list of long winded titles too,_


	4. On The Narrow

**(CHECK BOTTOM FOR UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE ON CHANGES TO CHAPTER,FOR SECOND TIME READERS)**

 **Alright new chapter, not to much happens just Osric reflecting on things on his way to White Harbor, and an introduction to his Kingsguard, known as the Redguard.**

 **Also a few announcements.**

 **1 I'll be fixing the grammar on the first three chapters soon but after the events of Winterfell.**

 **2 This chapter will briefly cover the main religion of the Stepstones, which is based on the character of the same name from pirates of the Caribbean and other sources as well, a more in-depth look will be featured at the start of the next chapter, and on the steps history chapter later.**

 **3 I'm open to suggestions for who people would like to see Osric paired with, if you have a suggestion send me a message about who you think he'll fit with.**

* * *

There were many things that gave Osric stark pleasure. Women were one, and one of his favorite at that. Rum being a close second but there was only one thing that made him feel truly alive. The feeling of the wheel in his hand, the sea bobbing on the horizon, and the sound of shanties in his ears.

When he had gone sailing with his brothers and Theon in the past, the heir of Pyke told him he must have been born an Iron Islander in a past life, a theory that hung true with the black wolf. For none but one man has ever matched, much less defeat him on the high seas. Many had fallen to the Winds Of Winter, though his proudest victories had been against two men specifically, the first being Stannis Baratheon and the royal fleet. After setting up the Stepstones he began to rectify the problems such as sickness, poverty, and crime. Naturally as a pirate he knew the easiest way to get this things was too steal them. At first things had gone well, he stuck to raiding the free cities trade ships, and kept away from the mainland of Westeros. However his boldness got the best of him and he robbed a large cargo vessel full of medical supplies heading to Oldtown from Braavos, along the coast of the Stormlands. The haul had raised the overall health of the Steps but had the Reachmen yelling for justice. As he expected the king didn't give a care, his brother however assembled a fleet and sailed for Bloodstone.

He chuckled at the thought _'fucker thought he could beat me, that his seasoned captains who've fought nothing but petty, and weak pirates, and i'll admit the Iron Islanders are fierce raiders but nothing compared to my fleet.'_ Stannis like so many others underestimated him. They saw a young man, no not even a man they saw a boy, a boy whose only survived through luck _' Ser Davos learned of my skills when i clasped him in chains and racked my hand axe across his son's fingers, Like father like son'_ , he thought with smile. In the end the crown made peace talks he would stop raiding Iron Throne shipments, as well as release the Seaforths. In return the Throne will let him keep the supplies he had already acquired.

His second great victory had been a long time coming. For years before and after the formation of his kingdom there was never a greater thorn in his side, than Euron Greyjoy. The Crow's Eye was, out of the all the people he's ever fought the only one worthy of being his nemesis. He has fought the one eyed man many times but their most current bout was most certainly his favorite thus far, for it had been the battle where he had outsmarted his nemesis and beaten him. All battle before that one had ended in draws or retreats. However despite the hatred between them, and the desire to see one another as a lifeless corpse, the pirates had a mutual respect for each other _' hell after one of our draws we ended up docking at port and getting drunk with our crews_ ' Osric thought back on without a doubt was the strangest fight he had been in. But on their latest encounter Osric had managed to trick the Greyjoy, by spreading a rumor that he was sailing alone raiding, when in fact he had Asher, Sallador, And Aurane with him.

Together they shattered his galley, and managed to drive him ashore. After killing, and freeing his crew of mutes, they hosted the Silence up with hooks to hold her above water and boarded. Inside he found many treasures and let his crew have their pick but there were two treasures that he claimed as his own. The first is a six foot black horn, which if the tales of him sailing to valyrian are true must have come from a dragon as no other creature he knew of had a horn that big, it's banded with red gold, valyrian steel, and has unnatural runes and glyphs on it, that seem to glow red and have warm feel to them. the second is a an egg, a scaled egg colored a light almost pale blue, that was unnerving cold to the touch, almost as if it radiating frost.

He didn't know why he was thinking back on his victories of the past. To get together a group of stories for his siblings perhaps. Or maybe to tell his parents of all he had accomplished. Either way he needed a break, which really meant he needed to get piss drunk to keep his emotions in check and wouldn't risk his crew or his ship on it. He turned his head to the left and nodded to Aurane, who was serving as quartermaster of the Winds while his own ship was repaired. Aurane nodded back and took the helm. Before stepping away from the wheel Osric announced "quartermaster at the helm maintain course and we should arrive within the next hour, give or take a half."

As he stepped away he felt a gust of cold wind, and pulled his coat tight tell it passed. They were still in warm waters, but the winds started to gain a chill to them. Osric did not stick close to the Westerosi shore, but the Essos shore. It would take a few more days to arrive but it will help his crew transition from warm to cold. Of course his choice of attire didn't help. For his pirate gear Osric wore a black trench coat that reached his knees, the buttons going down it were made of black steel, it had a diamond patterned made up of webbed grey net-like design, and the inside of the coat was crimson red. He wore a bandanna of his house's sigil tied around his head, as well as on a thin cloth attached to his right shoulder. He wore simple leather breeches, and worn boots, however the most interesting part of his attire was the lack of chest covering under his trench coat, as he had no shirt proudly showing his scars for all to see including the blue Nautical Star tattooed on his neck. This was also the time, not only his Nautical Star tattoo could be seen but his necklace as well, the main difference being this one was black and red. It was no secret to his men that he was a follower of Calypso, especially with a nickname like Calypso's favorite sailor but he worried how his family would react to it. It wasn't like he lost faith with the Old God, far from it but he suspected that wouldn't matter to them, why couldn't he believe in two, one on land, and one on sea. Back to reality he gestured for his Redguard, and Asher to follow him.

Including Beshka, his Kingsguard equivalent was made of the best pit fighters in the Steps they were, Qazzo the butcher A Dothraki man, wearing heavy brown leathers as armor, covered head to toe in scares, and wielding a giant cleaver the size of a longsword, as a weapon. Next was Black Mouse, a man from a highly regarded family in the Astapor he was rather weak growing up to strengthen his dynasty he father arranged for him to be trained like an unsullied, minus the castrating and turning him into a eunuch, he uses twin Dothraki arakhs, and a rope dart as his weapons, he wears red unsullied armor without the shoulder pauldrons for his armor. Finally the last member and captain of his Redguard was a woman known as Brodice the Giantess. A seven foot tall woman of unknown background, with pale skin, and long auburn hair tied into a dreadlocked ponytail, for her weapon she uses a two handed war-hammer with one hand, as well as a shield, and for her armor she uses a chainmail chestplate, and green and teal leather for the rest.

* * *

His cabin was made up of many treasures gained from his many travels. In the center of his cabin was his desk, which like his treasure case was made of ironwood and polished a dark brown. On the left of the door was various shelves of books, and maps, as well as stands for his armor and weapons. The right side was taken up by his treasure case which was a long iron wood case with a glass top. It was filled with his most valuable possessions, Dragonbind, his egg, and a tome of the long night, to name a few. He also noticed the slight ice frosting around the egg, making a note to build a metal case for it separate. In the center of the case was his crown, the valyrian circle filled with large square cut rubies, that had once belonged to aegon, lost by the young dragon in sunspear, and in turn stolen by him when he sacked the city during the storm war. The back contained his bed which was made of silk and had his sigil sown into the covers. After entering he was greeted warmly by Lyanna. As he, his daughter, and his friends relaxed he could not help but stress over his return, but knew there was nothing he could do about it right now, simply let himself unwind and relax and await his homecoming.

* * *

 **So this edit was to clear a few things.**

 **1The next chapter will be called homecoming and I didn't want to be repetitive.**

 **2 I've also changed the description and style of his dragon egg since I've planned out the storyline differently than originally planned.**

 **3 I'm still open to suggestions for pairings for Osric, but currently i'm leaning towards Asha/(Yara if you've just watched the show)**


	5. Homecoming

**Alright new chapter before I respond to a few questions among the reviews, I just want to explain Osric's cape because I couldn't find a way to fit the description into the chapter. His cape is the same as Azrael's in Arkham Knight. It's cut into thin strips of three on each shoulder, and one thick strip on the collar of the back of his neck,all dark red.**

 **Firstly people brought up that Doran wouldn't invade for a reason such as an ancient claim, he in fact didn't. What I think is the pirates rallying behind a king is like the wildlings rallying behind a king. He didn't know Osric was making a proper kingdom, and tried to strike the pirates preemptively, manipulating Mace _(not that it seems that hard)_ into supplying ships for it. He didn't state this as none of the other Lord Paramounts, or even the king, were worried about it and he simply wanted to save face.**

 ** _Greywing:_ her mother will be reviled later.  
**

* * *

After about two weeks travel the party arrived in White Harbor. After docking and finding room and board,(both feeless as per Osric's father command.) Osric took Lyanna, his Redguard, as well as Asher and his guard, leaving the rest of the crew to rest under Auranes orders. He had met with Lord Manderly, who granted him, and his companions horses,and supplies for the ride to Winterfell,(all supplied by his father of course.) Currently Osric was walking through the market in full armor, waiting for his party to be ready, when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"I'll never understand that cape of yours." The accent was that of a summer islander, only extremely thick, thick enough that he knew the person from the first word they said.

"You're right, it'll be harder to ride with it but tell me it don't look intimidating as hell." The woman behind him chuckled at his words before responding.

"That's it, you're just gonna not question how I got here first?"

"I've known ya a long time Dalma, long enough not to question your magic." It was after this that the woman caught up her pace to his. Tia Dalma was woman of average height, with dark skin as most summer islanders had with freckles beneath her eyes and lower lip, with her black hair in dreads. The most interesting thing about her was her brown eyes, they were almost hypnotic in appearance.

"Sorry about not waiting for ya at the meeting didn't want to interrupt morning sessions." On the day after a red night, the temples hold session before the fishermen, and sailors head out. Despite being his Grand Maester, Tia was still the high Priest of Calypso and had her duties."

She waved it off"It's alright, you know i'll find ya anyways, so when we head'n out."

"If all's well maybe an hour at most." He turned to her Just to have a letter shoved in his face.

"It arrived on a raven a couple hours after ya left." He didn't understand why she was grinning until he read what was written.

 **Dear King Osric,**

 **As master of ships of the Iron Throne's Royal Fleet, I Stannis Baratheon do hereby pardon you and your crew, of all crimes prior to the year 298 A.C. Should you commit anymore crimes, or break any other laws, this pardon will be rendered null and void.**

 **Signed Stannis Baratheon, Master of ships, and Highlord of Dragonstone.**

Osric let out a laugh. "Damn writing this must've been torture to him." Tia returned the laugh

"The king caught wind that you were comin home, and told his brother to pardon ya." Before he could respond one of Asher's men ran up to him.

"The party is ready and waiting at the gate for you captain." He turned his head toward Tia and continued. "Sorry m'lady, we didn't receive word of your arrival, we could get another horse." She held up her hand to silence him.

"It's alright, i'll ride with the king, is that ok your grace?" Osric gave a chuckle and a dramatic bow.

"Why it would be my honor m'lady."

* * *

After traveling for two days they reached a west would take them to Winterfell. But traveling north they would be on the road that led to Ironrath, Osric could see the decision in Asher's eyes before he spoke.

"Osric I think that me and the lads are going further north." He wasn't looking at Osric when he spoke.

"And there's nothing I can say to talk you out of it." Asher shook his head and met his gaze, his eyes were burning with determination.

"Not a thing, I have to go, when will there be another time we'll be up this far north."

Osric sighed and gave him a sad smile."If you're truly set on this then good luck brother."

Asher returned the smile. "Same to you brother, same to you." Asher then gathered his men and continued north.

Lyanna rode up next to her father and Tia, as they split off."Where's uncle Asher going father?"

Osric grinned at her and looked ahead." Same place were going pup, home."

* * *

Osric didn't know what to expect coming home, Winterfell looked the same after he'd been gone so long. _'Then again I've only been gone about six years, it's not like I've been gone for decades'_ he thought. After a brief dispute at the gate, which was settled by his friend Jory Cassel, who he found out was the new captain of Winterfell's guard, he left his party and headed towards the Godswood, where he was informed his parents were.

He sees his father sitting beside the Heart tree, with his mother kneeling next to him. He clears his throat to gain their attention. His mother gasped and covered her mouth while his father was too stunned to do anything more than say his name.

Osric nodded and responded"father you've gotten old these past six years." He than turned to Catelyn."You however look radiant as always mother." His father slowly rose, while his mother took a few steps before running at him and throwing her arms around him. Osric sighed with a smile on his face, and brought his arms around his mother while she cried silent tears onto his shoulder.' _I'm sorry i made you worry about me so much mother, but i'm home now.'_

* * *

 **Alright another chapter done, next chapter well cover sibling reunions, Ned and Osric planning for the worst, and the rest of the Stark family's introduction to Lyanna.**


	6. Family Reunions

**Hello, back with another chapter, this one took awhile longer to make,since at the same time I was writing this I was writing the rough story line.**

 **next chapter will feature the fully explained religion of Calypso.**

 **And also sorry if this chapter feels to fast paced, next chapter will be longer more in-depth then this one.**

* * *

Osric held his mother for a while longer until she stopped shedding tears and began to bombard him with questions. Most of them about his health, if he was eating, or how he was doing. This carried on until she saw the scar on his face.

"When did this happen?" she asked, while running her finger down it.

"It happened when I went to g.. Lys, I got it during a battle with the Rose." He berated himself for his near slip of the tongue, and ruining the surprise of Lyanna for them. _'God's sake I could look the High Septon in the eye and lie, but I can't lie to my mother,'_ he thought. Speaking of his mother she had a strange look in her eyes that looked like sadness, anger, and relief all out once.

"The Company of the Rose, you left your home to fight wars for a living, and what's with the tone in your voice you sound proud someone almost cut your face off!"

As his wife continued to scold their son Eddard couldn't help but chuckle, drawing the attention of his wife and son."Cat the boy just got home, couldn't you wait till after he see's his siblings before you send him down a guilt trip." Catelyn looked at him and nodded before turning around and giving her son a quick hug, and a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry son, I really am glad to see you, home and safe, truly I am."

He smiled back at her. "I know mother i'm happy to see you too." He turned his head to his father and nodded. "Both of you" he said.

He knew, and he suspected his father knew too, that thing would get worse between them before they got better, that at some point in his visit, they would come to blows, but there was something he wanted to do first. "Right then father where might I find my siblings?"

Eddard pointed towards in the direction of the room, where Maester Luwin taught him, and his brothers in, and said. "Robb, Jon, and Theon went on a hunt but, Maester Luwin, and Septa Mordane are teaching your younger siblings how to interact with royalty."

Osric nodded and spoke" good, have a guard get my people, from the courtyard, i'll collect my siblings, and meet you in the great hall." His parents nodded and walked toward the yard, while he headed to his siblings

After nearing the room he heard Septa Mordane's shrill voice chastising his younger sister. He stood outside the door and thought. _'Let's see the respectful thing to do here, would be to knock calmly reintroduce myself and request, my siblings presence...eeeh, there's no fun in that.'_ Smirking to himself he kicked the door with enough force to open it, make the inhabitants jump. As expected Mordane was the first to glare at him and start scolding him.

"I don't know who you are, but you have some nerve interrupting your lords children, so i suggest you turn around and leave right now before I report this to Lord Eddard." Osric regarded her for a moment, before pushing past her shoulder bumping her and knocking her against the table. Luwin fearing ill intent stood in her path, but was surprised when he stopped and gave him a respectful bow.

"Good to see the years have been kind to you, Maester Luwin." Luwin was confused until he recognized the smirk on the young man's face, a smirk he had seen all too many times in the past. He returned the smile and bow.

"Some would say the years have been kinder to you your grace." Osric chuckled before responding.

"Please for the love of god don't call me that, I get enough of that in my islands, just my name to you" Luwin smiled.

"Then it's good to see you again, Lord Osric." Luwin's words silenced the room, Mordane looked mortified at the fact she insulted her lord's son. His siblings were too shocked to move, except for Sansa, who walked up to Osric, who lowered his head, to meet her eyes.

"You're still wearing my necklace."

Before he left Westeros he ran into Sansa in his flee from Winterfell, he told her that he would be right back, but also that he might not always be there for her, and gave her his grey Direwolf necklace.

Sansa nodded mutely before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around his neck, she was followed by Bran and Arya. Osric chuckled "glad to see you guys, listen I know you all probably have alot of questions, and I'll answer them, but first father and mother are gonna meet in the hall, a have a few people I want you guys to meet." They looked sad, no doubt they had questions for him as walked out the door, giving a nod to Luwin _(purposely ignoring Mordane's apologies.)_ Walked out the room, siblings in tow, walking sluggish behind him.

"Oh I almost forget, I brought presents for ya, so if you want em, you better hurry."

His siblings went from dragging their feet, to running down the hall, Osric laughed and followed them.

As he entered the hall he saw his family, and his party on the opposite ends of the hall. He walked up to Beshka, and asked" did they see her yet."

Beshka shook her head"no kept her hood on the whole time, I don't see the big deal though, your father's a good man, and your mother…"

"My mother, legitimized or not will see her as a bastard, and as we both know, she doesn't have the best record with them." Beshka nodded and stepped out of his way. He held up his hand to silence his party, which after Asher left, only consisted of him, Lyanna, and his Redguard.

He walked to the center of the room, and looked towards his father sitting the platform with his mother, and his Master at arms Rodrik Cassel, by his side.

Taking a deep breath Osric spoke."Father, I've returned home, no doubt you have questions, that I will answer for, to the best of my ability, but there is someone I would like you to meet first.

He gestured for Lyanna to walk up to him, his family was confused when she removed her hood.

"Who is this son?" his father asked.

"Father this is my child and heir, your granddaughter Lyanna." Their next reaction was the one he expected, and as he expected after the shock wore off his parents were smiling. Lyanna went up to greet them, and he could see she relaxed when she saw they were happy to meet her."I know you're happy to meet them, but your grandparents and I have some things to talk about, run along and introduce yourself to your aunts, and uncles." She nodded and went over to his siblings.

He approached his parents and sat down next to his father, who sent Rodrick to watch for his other sons, and Theon.

After he sat down his mother turned to speak to him. "Her eyes and hair are different, but her skin, and her face are just like yours, why didn't you invite us to the wedding, or bring your wife with you, did you think we wouldn't approve?"

Osric took a deep breath _.'Alright here it comes.'_ After making sure he had his parents attention, Osric spoke. "Lyanna's mother is…." Osric's face adopted a pained expression, before returning to the neutral blank face he held before."Gone, but that's not the only thing, I didn't invite you to the wedding, because there was no wedding." His mother looked confused, but his father's eyes widened, before he signed and started rubbing his temple with his hand. After a moment his mother realized the meaning behind his words.

"Osric you didn't, tell me you didn't you fathered a bas…" Catelyn couldn't finish her words before Osric lightly slammed his hands on the table, looking over to make sure no one else was listening, before responding in a low growl.

"NO!" The venom in his voice was enough to make Ned and Cat jump back in surprise. After seeing this his eyes soften, and his voice returned to normal."I'm…sorry about that, but if we're to stay, I don't want to hear anymore of this, about her or him." His father nodded, and his mother looked like she wanted object, but after sparing a glance at him she nodded, and spoke.

"Of course, she does seem like a lovely girl, but you must watch her carefully, if the king and queen found out they might be offended,and their opinions might not affect you but they affect us."He nodded in understanding

"Well mother I would love to stay and catch up but father and I have somethings to discuss." Catelyn saw the grim look on her husband, and son's, faces, she nodded and walked over to her children and grandchild.

Eddard stood up and gestured for him to follow, as they walked to his chamber for the inevitable screaming match, Eddard made conversation with his firstborn. "You know it's not Lyanna she has a problem with, She smiled the same was she did when you and your siblings were born."

Osric sighed and responded" I know I asked a lot already, and i'll probably ask for more, but I won't be here long, and I want to have a good memory of leaving here this time, and I'll only have that if all my siblings are tried the same." Eddard nodded, and before long they were at the door to his chamber, it was then when he noticed two of Osric's guard were trailing them, the giant woman with a war hammer, and the short shaved headed man in red armor. Osric told them to stand guard, and he and his father entered and they sat on either side of his desk. Eddard offered him some wine, but Osric declined, and pulled out a wineskin full of rum and took a swig."Alright then father...shall we begin."

* * *

 **And cliffhanger.**

 **Sorry about that I want to build up suspense, for those of you who have read this as it's being updated you'll noticed I changed Lyanna's appearance, giving her his face style, and pale skin.**

 **Anyway next chapter we have Osric reuniting with all his siblings, giving them their gifts,**

 **and planning for the worst, as well as clearing the air with his father.**


	7. Holiday Update

Hello and late happy holidays, first off sorry for the lack of update these past couple weeks. To be perfectly honest the next chapter in the RedStark trilogy is only about 25% of the way done. I got bogged down with family and Christmas, etc. I've also scraped the majority of my other story, except for the first chapter as I'm in the process of rewriting the whole thing. So in short expect a new RedStark chapter between early, and mid January. After that there will be a more regular update schedule.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, and happy Holidays**


	8. Home Again

**Hi guys I'm sorry for the wait but hopefully it was worth it,before this chapter starts just a quick update.**

 **Since I've expanded Calypso's religion so much the entire next chapter will be about it'**

 **This also means next chapter will be a little shorter but after that they'll be back to normal.**

 **Without further ado here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Alright then father...shall we begin." Eddard nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then where do we start?" Eddard truly had no idea where to start, this will be the first time he and his son could truthfully talk to each other without prying eyes or ears, in over six years. He shared this thought with Osric.

"Well, how about we do it this way, we each take a turn with questions." Eddard nodded and told Osric to go first.

Osric took a swig of rum and started." Do you know for sure the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn."

Eddard shook his head." No your aunt sent us a raven, but beyond that we don't know truth from lie." Osric made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a cross between a groan, and a growl _.' Well shit that makes thing more difficult for me'_ he thought, the word of his half mad aunt, and sickly cousin meant little to Osric. He then told his father to ask his question.

"How have you managed this past six years?" This caught Osric by surprise. He had assumed his father would be ask why he left, or have he could he do that to his family.

"It was rocky at first, but after I managed to get some men behind me, it was merely an island hopping war, and not to long later I had the building blocks for a proper kingdom."

Eddard nodded he had expected as much, of all of his children, Osric was the one who made him as proud,as he did disappointed." All right son, your turn."

Osric nodded, as much as he would love to catch up with his father, they both had more pressing concerns." All right father, what does your king friend want with me."

Eddard blinked" I'm not sure what you-"

"Yes you are" Osric countered." You know what I've done against Westeros so far,I know your stag king wants something of me or from me. You just didn't say so in the letter, because you thought it would change my choice, on returning home… so father would it have?"

Eddard sighed, Osric might not have been his smartest child in terms of book smarts, but he could read just about anyone with enough time." It might have son, Robert doesn't like the idea of a pirate kingdom so close to Westeros, and as you said you've fought two Lord Paramounts, as well as the royal fleet, and beat them swiftly, and critically. Robert has the other lords angry at him for not taking action against you, they believe Stannis's defeat was because of Robert's lack of action."

Osric scoffed" Stannis's defeat was because the only thing he's fought against were, petty pirates, and raiders, Ironmen or not, raiders are still raiders, they can't hold their own in a fleet battle. And the throne's war galleys can never hope to match my line ships."

Eddard shook his head." Osric regardless of why he lost, people still blame Robert, he plans to meet with you when he arrives, he wants to extend the Stepstones an offer to join-"

"Hell no!" Osric exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table knocking several small items off, although he paid them no mind as he continued his rant." I'm not gonna bow my head, and surrender my crown, and kingdom after finally making something out of it,"

At this point Osric was pacing the room, waving his hands around like a madman, and all but screaming in anger.

Eddard stood up, walked over to him, and looked him in the eye." Son you must be reasonable, if Robert doesn't bring your kingdom into the fold, others will force him to bring it down."

Osric scoffed again" please even if he gather all the fleets gather, he'd have to bypass the maelstroms, and storms to even combat my fleets, which I might add are more powerful and advanced than his."

Eddard sighed once more, he knew this would be easy but he would have to keep trying to convince Osric, otherwise a war would break out, with him having to choose between friend, and family.

* * *

In Winterfell's Great Hall, unaware of the conflict between father and son. The rest of the present Stark family relaxed.

Catelyn could help but smile at her granddaughter, bastard born or felt a presence next her and turned to see Beshka sitting had mixed feeling about Beshka, she was always at conflict with the woman when Osric was growing up, and she had constantly feared her nature would rub off on her the other hand she's protected her son for over eight years. she still remembered seeing her son coming home with a smile on his face, practically dragging the woman by the hand asking his father to employ her as his Sworn Shield.

"It's been some time lady Stark, you look well" Beshka said.

"You as well Beshka how have you been?"

"You mean me or Osric?" she asked turning to face Catelyn.

Catelyn just shrugged" both of you six years is a long time, and Essos is a dangerous place to be on you own from what I've heard."

Beshka just smirked"aye it is, but you know how Oz is, alway getting people to follow him to god knows where. Boy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth."

Catelyn gave a small laugh." That he was, Ned always thought it was a sign of a good lord." After finishing that line Catelyn's face understood why she wanted her firstborn to have never left.

"You should be so sad, he's done well for himself."

Catelyn turned her head to watch her granddaughter playing with her aunts and uncles, causing the small smile to return to her face." That he has, Osric was always good with kids,he practically raised Robb and Sansa growing up." Beshka noticed that she didn't mention Jon, she then remembered the woman ignored Jon his whole life. She wasn't excluding him from that list out of spite, she most likely didn't even know Osric was the only one looking out for Jon growing up."

Pulling herself out of her thought Beshka responded."More than just her, he's got a loyal crew,he's infamous from Braavos to Lys,got kingdom full of people that kiss the ground he walks on, and an entire religion that thinks he's some sort've great hero."

Catelyn adopted a confused look"what are you talking about?" Beshka supposed as long as she doesn't say Osric follows the religion, explaining it was no harm.

"The Lady Of The Waves Calypso,she has a champion, someone who's supposed to help save the world named Atlas, they think it Osric." The thought of Osric being some great noble hero, caused both women to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eddard's study the talks between father and son had not improved, and had in fact deteriorated further.

"Osric just listen to me Robert has made you a very generous offer."Eddard said, while his son finished off his rum.

Osric just snarled at his father's words."I don't give a shit about getting married!"

"Osric he is offering you the hand of his daughter, if you would just-"

"I don't give a fuck if she is a princess,she's still a Lannister, you think the Queen will let Lyanna come before her grandchild for my heir,that my 'wife' will be happy in that loveless marriage. Tywin would sooner kill my daughter then let what he sees as a bastard, come before his family!"

Eddard sighed and began rubbing his temples." Then you don't have to marry, besides once you're a kingdom, they'll just leave you be, just like they do the Iron Islands."

Osric laughed" you mean before or after they strip my Steps for all their worth and leave them in a more shit place then they were when I fixed them!"Osric finally stopped moving and looked out the window, to see that the sun had fallen, and the moon had risen.

Without a word Osric walked towards the took a step forward and tried to reason with his son."Osric you're making a mistake."

Osric stopped at the open door, and without looking back, he responded in a whisper." I'll not cower with my tail between my legs, and go down in history as Torrhen the second, I'm tired father, I'm taking a bath and going to bed.

As his son left he fell back into his chair and took a large sip of wine. When Robert arrives things are going to get alot more difficult.

Osric walked into his bathroom once his bath was prepared and striped out of his clothes,before lowering himself into the tub.

He was unaware of how much time had past when he heard the door open." Sansa i already told I don't feel like company right now, I'll tell you what happened later ok." Only opened his eyes when he heard the sound of fabric falling to the fall.

When he opened his eyes he saw his Grand Maester full naked grinning at him." Are you sure you're fine on your own here my king."

"You know what a little company might do me good help forget, and relax."Tia laugh and entered the tub.

"I had a feeling you would see thing that way."She straddled his waist and started rubbing herself against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she suppressed his grunt by pressing her lips against his. Pulling away she spoke again." Just relax, and let my help unwind you Atlas."

As she continued he thought to himself.'She's a minx, but she's right, the rest of my brothers will be back tomorrow, and in about a week I can go home to my Islands, and rule without any interruptions….

* * *

And chapter the next chapter will be shorter but after that we finally begin the events of the show.


	9. Publishing error

**Hello sorry for not updating for a while but I do have a reason for this.**

 **I've finished the next chapter but the problem is I can't publish it.**

 **After I upload the document it cuts out half the words from the story.**

 **The next chapter has around 800 words before i upload it but after I do It's cut to around 600.**

 **I've tried editing it but it refuses to save the corrections.**

 **I'm not sure what is causing this problem this update alone took me like 8 tries to publish error free.**

 **Once I figure out what this problem is I'll upload but until then hang tight.**


	10. Lady Of The Waves

**Haha finally the next chapter is here.**

 **After searching through the forums and message boards I managed to find the solution to the problem.**

 **Apparently the doc manager thought since I didn't put a space before the start of a new sentence that I must have made a URL and took it upon it's self to delete them...so after fixing that stupid feature I've managed to post the new chapter.**

 **Also please forgive any mistakes a missed when fixing the chapter, just tell me and I'll fix them.**

* * *

Long ago before man ruled the known world. In a time where dragons soared in the skies,where krakens ruled the seas. In this time three gods began their eternal war. On the side of evil was the Great Other, the ruler of darkness,cold,and death. On the side of good were the gods of man. R'hllor,the red god,the lord of light,the ruler of flames and shadows. Standing beside him was his sister Calypso ,the lady of the waves,the mother of the sea,the queen of storms. Since the dawn of time these three have fought.

Millennia ago the Great Other sent his cold children the White Walkers to snuff mankind out. Luckily they were saved by the Last Hero also known as Azor Ahai the champion of R'hllor. Aided As well by Atlas champion of Calypso,they beat the Others back north and built the Wall to hold them there. With mankind safe for now,each god returned their attention to their own peoples.

R'hllor's priests returned to Asshai and the Shadowlands to preach and offer to R'hllor in honor of his victory for them. Calypso however far more relaxed and involved with her people then her brother, returned with them to her realm of Atlantis, where with her people she threw a week long celebration of victory. As time went however R'hllor grew angry with his sister. He claimed she was far too forgiving and relaxed. Calypso countered by saying her brother should pull the stick out his ass,and stop being so harsh. After a while R'hllor issued one final warning to Calypso. If she didn't' take her responsibilities seriously,there will be dire consequences. Calypso ignored him,shrugging it off as one of her brother's usual threats. This threat proved to be no joke however.

R'hllor and his priests unleashed a power magic against Calypso. R'hllor brought meteors down from the sky, and erupted volcanoes underneath Atlantis shattering the continent and killing all who inhabited it. It took Calypso thousands of year, but finally she enacted her revenge. For killing her people she would cripple her brother, and his follower's magic. To do this Calypso had to destroy the source of her brother's power, the beasts of fire and magic made flesh dragons.

Using her voodoo magic and charm, Calypso orchestrated the assassinations of the mages that controlled the fires of the Fourteen flames, thus causing the Doom Of Valyria, killing off most of the world's dragons. As punishment for this, her brother's followers gathered a group of the most powerful pirates, one of them being Calypso's ex lover Davy Jones, and had them seal away a large portion of Calypso's power crippling her as she did their god R'hllor.

In response to this Calypso and Davy Jones's son Triton hunted down the pirate lords only to find the keys to restoring his mother's power, eight objects of importance to the pirates with the symbol of R'hllor on them gone. Her son Triton meet his end in battle where he and his father Davy Jones killed each is said Calypso vanished beyond the Sunset Sea never to return until her Atlas was found again.

Despite their consideration of Calypso as a traitor, and all her worship her heretics, the followers of R'hllor still believe Atlas to be a hero, merely lead astray by the Lady Of The Waves. In addition to seeking Azor Ahai, they also seek Atlas out to bring him into the worship of R'hllor.

Even though it has lost much of its followers, and is considered a heresy by most of the R'hllor worshiping Essos, the worship of Calypso is still popular with sailors. The only temples of Calypso left are in the city of Bloodstone, on the isle of the same name, and on the Ax island of the basilisk isles. The former grand temple of Calypso in Volantis, was burned and rebuilt as the main temple of R'hllor

The preachers of the religion are known as Men and Women Of The Waves. In addition to being the equivalent of Septons and Septas, the preachers of Calypso are also seen as Maesters and teachers. There were many relics and artifacts of Calypso but most were lost in time. With the help of Osric Stark _(who many see as the reincarnation of Atlas, the High Priest Tia Dalma included)_ the followers of Calypso have managed to recover two of the eight piece of eight.

It is said that when Calypso returns she will grant upon Atlas the sword of her son Triton, which will grant Atlas many powers, and make him a demigod. It is also said that After Calypso and Atlas defeat the Great Others and his minions they will restore the faith and take back what has been stolen by her brother R'hllor. In a grand crusade.


	11. h&L The Greyjoy Rebellion:Osric Stark

**Hi sorry for the lack of updates lately school work has really been taking up alot of my time.**

 **But to make up for this the next main chapter will be extra long.**

 **In addition to that I've been watching the history and lore shorts and while I work on the main chapter I decided to do a few, to help reveal Osric's past.**

 **So most if not all of these will be from Osric's POV.**

* * *

 _I was only a child of when war had once again been brought to the realm. As I played with my siblings both true and bastard born in the courtyard of Winterfell, Maester Luwin had brought a message delivered by raven. The Lannister fleet had been sunk, Seaguard was under siege, and Balon Greyjoy named himself king rising up in rebellion. As my father ready his armor and called the banners I had asked him again, and again to allow me to join him at war._

 _"A war is no place for a young boy." My father had said, funny considering all he had told me before._

 _Told me I lived up to my namesake as a young warrior. Told me of how a showed more swordsman promise than either of my brothers. He who had said I was the greatest captain he had ever seen in his life!...He had once told me that men tend to take after the conditions of their birth. I was born at the very beginning of a civil war that tore the realm in two, conceived on my parent's wedding night at the start of the war. Warfare and combat were all I thought about, hell a year before I was named Captain of Winterfell's guard and taught under one of the finest swordsmen I knew Ser Rodrik Cassel._

 _So as my Father shared one last night with my mother, I bid my siblings farewell, gathered my crew and made haste for White Harbor. Stannis Baratheon had wanted to turn me away, to send me to my father but we both knew he didn't just need ships, he needed men who knew how to sail them. So it was there at Fair Isles's strait that we smashed the Iron fleet leaving the Iron Islands open to attack._

 _After the battle I meet with my father and the king, and despite my assistance my father demanded I head north and home. I honestly can't tell what made me stay, the hunger for battle, the lust for glory, or maybe it twas the wolf blood in my veins urging me forth. I stood clear of my father and Stannis heading instead to assist Barristan The Bold at Old Wyk. Some remnants of the Greyjoy fleet escaped and guarded the island making hell for the landing ships. I however in my Ironwood ship tore through their longboats saving Selmy's life in the process, as well as sending Aeron Greyjoy into the depths of the sea._

 _With my battlefield mind we ran circles around the Ironborn capturing Old Wyk for the crown and trapping Balon on Pyke. After the final battle as the flames died down. Ser Barristan received a reply to the request he had made to the king. At dawn on the deck of my ship, I was knighted on the authority of King Robert Baratheon and my prescience was requested at Pyke. The rest is history Balon kneeled to rise another day, Theon joined my family at Winterfell, and my mother gave me a scolding that could make a sailor blush._

 _Although something else had happened that year. The rebellion was the first step towards me becoming the man I am today. My actions had made me realize my father was not always right, that had I obeyed him the war would have went longer and cost more lives. Instead I got my first taste of true battle and war, became a knight and also earned a nickname in the Iron Islands. The Demon Wolf Of The North._


	12. Wolves At Home

**Yes finally managed to post this. This chapter we finally get into the story.**

 **This chapter covers the first half of episode one, with some original content mixed in.**

 **This chapter was longer but I broke it up so it would flow better.**

 **I apologize for this, but it does mean the next chapter is already about a third done.**

 **With out further wait enjoy.**

* * *

 _Osric walked through the forest as the snowstorm increased to the point of almost blinding him. He was unsure of how long he had been walking, though it had easily been an hour. After a few more minutes of walking he came upon a clearing, but stop dead in his tracks when he heard a noise from behind. Turning he saw a grey Direwolf staring at him with fascination. Osric fell back but was surprised when the wolf didn't attack him, and infact after sniffing him, licked him across his face._

 _Osric let out a breath of relief and began to pet the great wolf. 'He knows we are the same breed' he thought. 'We are both of the north, with ice in our veins.' As he took a crouching position and scratched the wolf behind it's ears, a mighty roar caused both beings to turn their heads towards the direction of it._

 _There at the other end of the clearing was a large Lion baring it's teeth at them. The Direwolf moved in front of Osric to protect him, letting out a howl before charging the Lion. The Lion let out another roar and charged the Wolf, but before they exchanged blows, a Stag with a crown around its neck ran between the two, preventing them from attacking one another. Eventually the Wolf moved closer to the Stag, seeing this as an attack towards the Lion the Stag moved to block the Wolf. Unknown to both animals the Lion extended its claws and swiped the Stag across its hide bring the Stag to its knees. The wolf growled at the at the Lion, glancing briefly at the Stag he charged the Lion and they did battle._

 _After they fought for sometime the Lion was looking for more worse for wear, than the Wolf. The Lion took a look at Osric before charging him. The Wolf moved to defend Osric, but this proved to be exactly what the Lion wanted. The Lion clamped its jaws around the Wolf's neck, causing it to yelp. Osric could do nothing but watch in anger as the Lion ripped the Wolf's head off, and tossed it to the side. Before the Lion could attack Osric he saw two giant blurs appear in front of him. On his left was a grey Wolf, it looked exactly like a young version of the Wolf that had protected him. On his right however was a large black Wolf. As the Wolves charged his vision began to fade to white. Before it did however he heard a voice speak to him._

 _"For winter to end, Atlas must gather the eight shards of a god…"_

Osric woke in a cold sweat and shot straight up into a sitting position, while taking slow deep breath. He had been having these types of dreams more often than not lately, and the fact that he had one on his first night home when the stag king could arrive any day now did not make him feel at ease. After calming down he looked to his left to see that Dalma had left sometime during the night, and hearing a knock on his door he was glad for it. Putting on a pair of simple breeches, as well as his pirate trench coat he unbolted the door and opened it, to reveal the face of a guardsman.

The guard bowed his head and held his arm against his chest before looking back up and speaking. "Your grace your father sends word that your brother's hunting party has returned, and they're on their way to the Great Hall right now." After the guard spoke Osric felt his lips curl into a smile.

' _Finally some good news it's about damn time_ ' he thought. He turned to the guard and said. "good send word to my father that I'm on my, has the rest of my party been informed?"

The guard nodded his head "yes your group has been told and are waiting down the hall, shall there be anything else m'lord?"

Osric shook his head and the guard bid him farewell, before turning down the hallway in the direction of the great hall. After enlisting Qazzo's help in gathering his siblings gifts he and his party moved through Winterfell towards the Great Hall Osric couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia being home again. People greeted him as he passed, welcoming him home, congratulating him on his success. He also heard children whisper as he passed, talking about outrageous feats he had supposedly done. As he enter the hall he heard his father scolding his brothers for taking to long to return back to the keep, as he entered Sansa turned her head towards him. Osric smiled and put his finger to his lips in a shh motion. As his group settled at a table he caught the end of his father's rant.

"...Are to be the ruler of this keep and the head of our house Robb, when you give your word you must keep it." If he wasn't trying to surprise his brother he would have broke out laughing. He had heard his father tell him the same speech time and time again, knowing Robb however this may very well be his first time listening to it.

Osric stood up and started walking towards them. "Father's right Robb, is that any way for Stark to act." Robb's head shot up in surprise as did Theon, and Jon.

Robb took a step forward before responding. "Oz, is that really you?" Osric chuckled.

"Dear brother, is there another man in this world as dashing as me?"

To say that his brothers were happy would be a massive understatement. In fact that ran at him so fast the knocked him to the ground. After greeting his brothers he lined his siblings, and Theon up to give them their gifts. Going from youngest to oldest he started with Rickon.

"Rickon I'll admit I don't know too much about, not yet anyway but I have a gift for you that I've given to all our siblings." Osric retrieved a grey wolf skin coat and threw it over Rickon's shoulders. "When I was seven I made one for Robb, and Jon when the others were born I made one for them as well. And now I have one for you." Rickon smiled up at him causing Osric to chuckle, and ruffle his hair before moving on to Bran.

"Bran mother tells me you like to climb the old towers is that right?" Bran nodded. "Well then maybe this make it a bit more fun." Osric took two boots out of the chest Qazzo carried in.

The boots had several small spikes sticking out of various points on them. "These are type of boots the Mountain Clans wear to travel the mountains, they should help you travel a little bit higher."

Osric felt his mother glare at him behind his back and without turning responded. "Oh come on mother would you rather him climb in flimsy boots."

Catelyn scoffed at him. "If he would listen to his mother he wouldn't be in danger at all." Osric just smiled and rolled his eyes before moving on to Arya.

"For you Arya, I think I might have done the impossible, and found a dress you will like. Arya had a look of disbelief until she saw what Osric had meant. The dress in question was made of tanned leather, multilayered like armor, with chainmail sleeves and leggings.

After seeing her give the dress a look over Osric smiled at her. "See I told ya so. Layered leather with steel plates sewn in, a dress for any true warrior." Although his sister was smiling Osric was sure his mother was glaring at the back head, for encouraging his sisters wild side.

Moving on to Sansa Osric gave a gift that made her jump up like a little girl. He had given her a white dress made from the finest silk he could find, with a grey Direwolf sewn in. After she thanked him with a hug, he moved on to Robb and gave him a one armed embrace.

"Robb how is my little shit brother doin eh." Robb chuckled before returning the embrace.

"Learning to rule, and you?"

Osric smiled and said. "Much of the same, it's hard to keep a bunch of cutthroats and liars in line."

Robb's face grew serious. "You ever regret it?"

Osric gave him a small smile. "No, no I don't"

Robb returned the smile. "Then I hope you rule well Oz."

Osric smiled back. "Same to you brother, now enough of this serious shit eh, I got a gift for ya."

Osric nodded to Qazzo who pulled out a silver wolf helmet, with matching gauntlets and greaves, in the shape of wolf claws.

"Starks have wolf blood in our veins, only we can do them justice, wear it with pride little brother." Robb spoke his thanks and tried on the helmet as Osric called Theon and Jon over from the corner they sat in.

"Jon, Theon get your asses over here on the double." Jon and Theon walked over to him, as Osric grabbed a bow from the chest.

"This bow is made from a Goldenheart tree from the Summer Islands. Legends say they're the best bows in the known world. Think it'll help you beat me in archery now Theon?" Theon gave a whistle and looked the bow over.

"I think it'll help me beat any other poor bastard that challenges me, thanks Oz." Osric patted his shoulder before turning to Jon.

"Jon brother, why don't you take a seat." Jon had a confused face but sat anyway, as Osric sat at the table across from him.

"Jon what I bring you isn't just a gift, it's an opportunity. Jon contrary to what I told Robb I do regret some things about leaving. The possibility of never seeing my family again, the pain that i've caused all of you, but above those is the fact that I couldn't come through on the promise I've made you."

Eddard looked at his son curiously. "And promise would that be son." Osric instead of answering, said these instead.

"When Jon was young one day I found him crying in the Godswood, he told me some stableboys were making fun of him. Do you remember what I did father?" Eddard looked at him sternly but his voice was filled with amusement.

"Of course you tracked them down and broke their teeth. And when I asked you about it, you said you wouldn't tolerate anyone picking on your brothers." Osric laughed.

"Yup broke their teeth with my bare hands. Split my knuckles open doing it. But before I did that I made Jon a promise.I said that I when I was Lord Paramount, when I was Warden Of The North, I would legitimise Jon as a Stark." After this the room grew silent.

Most of his siblings looked happy at that, Sansa looked conflicted, Theon looked indifferent, his father looked relieved and happy but his mother however, she looked as if he had stabbed her in the heart.

Osric looked back to Jon and handed him a wrapped up roll of parchment. "Jon in my power as Salt King of the StepStones and Narrow Sea, legitimise you as Jon RedStark a member of the Stepstones royal family, and a Prince of Bloodstone."

Jon unrolled the letter and read with disbelief. "Oz I-." Before Jon continued Osric held up his hand.

"I have one more thing Jon, well it's more of a request. Out of all of our siblings you are the most like father. Just, honorable, stubborn as a mule." Jon laugh and brought his hand up to wipe his eyes. "Look I'll stop beatin round the bush. Jon I want you to come back with me to the Steps, and be my Master Of Laws, command my guard, enforce my will, weed out corruption and deceit."

Jon was silent for a long time before he spoke. "Oz I-I need some time to think, I can't just rush something like this, if I mess up-."

"It's ok Jon take your time, think it over tell me later ok." After that Eddard asked to be left alone with his wife. As the other left the room he called out.

"Not you Osric." Osric sighed and gestured for the others to carry on, all but Beshka left.

"You're angry." Osric said.

"I'm not angry, in a way i'm proud of you Osric." Eddard spoke as he put his hand on Osric's shoulder.

"I appreciate it father, but I wasn't speaking to you." Eddard turned around to see his wife glaring the back of their son's head.

"So speak your piece mother."

For a moment the only sound was Catelyn's angry deep breathing before she spoke. "You have no right to do this Osric."

Osric looked at her with a small smirk. "Actually I do mother. You see one of the thing I negotiated with the crown for was recognized sovereignty. Do you know what that means?"

His mother nodded. "Yes it means the Iron Throne recognizes you as a kingdom."

He nodded. "Yes mother it also means my laws have legitimacy in Westeros. For his brother's men back, your Stag King gave my word power in Westeros. My word is just under the King's Hand in power."

As his wife and son argued what Osric just said worried Eddard. He knew Robert wasn't the best man for a king, but to give so much power to the ruler of a kingdom, that has done nothing to the Throne but fight and steal from it. Osric was his son and he loved him, but his kingdom was made of pirates. Nothing but raiders, and thieves. How could Robert do something so dense.

Eddard turned back to his wife and son when he heard Osric's voice raise.

"But you have no right to decide for him mother, you gave that up long ago!" Osric choked out his voice, full of pent up anger, and pain.

"Son what are you-" Osric cut her off.

"When Jon got the Pox" Osric started. "I watched over him that long night, but after the fever broke early in the morning I went to the Godswood to give a prayer of thanks. I saw you there mother, you prayed if he recovered you would be a mother to him, you would have him legitimised, you would stop treating him like he was nothing more than a stain to you!"

Catelyn was taken back by the venom in her son's voice. "Osric-"

He shook his hand dismissively. "I don't need this. Your king comes anyday now. I'm going to spend what time until his arrival with my siblings."

After Osric left Catelyn burst into tears. Eddard then rushed to hold her.

"What's happen to him Ned. What happen to turn our sweet little boy's river eyes, and heart to ice?"

Eddard said nothing and held her tighter. But in truth he wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

* * *

Osric walked outside and stood next to his Redguard. He looked down from the balcony and saw Bran practicing archery with Jon, and Robb advising him, while Lyanna, and Rickon sat on the sidelines.

Bran let loose an arrow, only for it to miss the target, and impale a barrel next to it. Jon leaned towards Bran and whispered. "Go on Oz just showed up." Bran looked up, and Osric gave him a nod of encouragement.

Bran tried again only to have the arrow fly over the wall, into the forest, much to the amusement of his brothers. Osric snorted. "And which one of you two was a marksman by ten eh. Cause I seem to Jon breaking the string, and Robb almost shooting himself in the toe." As both brothers glared at him in embarrassment Bran and Rickon laughed.

Osric looked towards Bran. "Bran I want you to crouch on one knee, take a deep breath, and fire on your exhale." Bran nodded did as he was told, and struck the outermost ring, causing his siblings to clap.

"There you go Bran, much better than those two shits in archery already. Now then who's next."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did an arrow whiz by striking the target dead center. Turning their heads the brothers saw Arya standing there, bow in hand smirking. Arya gave a mock bow, before running away as Bran chased after her.

Osric laughed before turning to his daughter. "Lyanna, show off a bit would ya. Show your uncles how good we taught you."

Lyanna grinned before standing up and walking to where Bran stood a moment before. "Of course father." She replied.

Lyanna shook her head at the bow Jon held to her, before pulling a throwing knife out of her coat pocket. Jon and Robb gave looks of amusement, which quickly turned to looks of disbelief, as Lyanna's knife flew through the air, splitting Arya's arrow down the middle.

Osric gave a roar of laughter at his brothers face's. "That's my girl, give a bow Pup." Lyanna giggled before bowing and going to retrieve her knife. Osric heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see his father and Theon approaching.

"Oy father you just missed it, my girl just split an arrow down the middle." Eddard was surprised Osric wasn't still angry from the conversation he just had with his mother.

'Then again he wasn't angry with me, just Cat.' Eddard thought. Shaking his head Eddard's look's grew serious. "Our outriders just found a deserter from the Night's Watch. You remember what happens now right?"

Osric's smile faded, and he set his lips into a firm line. "Aye I remember. Who's coming."

"You, Robb, Jon, and Bran." Eddard replied. Osric nodded.

"All right I'll grab them and meet you by the gate." Eddard nodded and walked away with Theon.

Osric looked down to the yard and spoke. "Jon, Robb, Bran saddle up. Lyanna you come too."

* * *

Osric stood by his father's side at the weirwood stump, as the deserter was walked up, Lyanna stood next to him. As the deserter was walked forth, Osric remembered the conversation he had just had with his father, on the ride over.

 _'She's just a little girl Osric'_

 _'She's more than that. She's my heir, a future pirate queen, and besides. She's already seen more bloodshed then Jon and Robb put together.'_

The deserter now stood before Eddard and spoke.

"I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them. But I-I saw what I saw. I saw them White Walkers. Someone needs to know. If you could get word to my family, tell em I'm not a coward. Tell em I'm sorry." Eddard nodded and the former Night's Watch brother was brought to his knees.

Osric held his hand up towards Eddard and kneeled to the deserter's height.

"You said White Walkers. The Others. The Cold Children, those White Walkers?"

The man nodded frantically. "What's your name boy."

"Will ser, I'm from White Harbor."

Osric nodded. "Well, Will I believe you. And I don't think you a coward. No one man can beat the Others. I'll make sure your family get some money, and tell em you died fighting the good fight."

Will had tears in his eyes."Thank you, thank you so much. You have to tell others the Walkers are back. They've already slaughtered countless Wildlings, who knows how long until they come south."

Osric nodded and patted the man on the shoulder before standing up and nodding to his father. "Go on, do your duty."

Eddard and the rest of the party, save Lyanna, and the Redguard were shocked out Osric's display. Eddard shook himself out of his thoughts and spoke.

"In the name of Robert of House Baratheon. First of his of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. I Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North. Sentence you to die."

Eddard then raised Ice over his head, and decapitated the man. Jon then told Bran he had done good. Bran nodded but felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach. Not just from watching a man die, or the complete shift in Osric's demeanor. But from the fact his niece had watched the man die, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

On the way back Osric was bombarded with questions. He had managed to deflect them with. "A man deserves a little comfort during his last few moments in this world." Although that was a lie, and he had a certain High Priestess he needed to have a chat with.

As the party stopped at a bridge Osric dismounted his horse walked forward to see what the holdup was. What he saw, was His father, Jon, and Theon standing around a gutted stag. Based upon the smell, and the maggots it had been dead for a while. He and the others followed his father down to see the corpse of a direwolf, stag antler lodged in it's throat. And wolf pups at her belly.

Osric heard the others talking but drowned them out, to focus on the small direwolf pup patting it's paws on his boot. The direwolf in question had dark grey/black fur, and was larger than the rest of the litter, whether he was older than the rest or just bigger Osric did not know.

Osric snapped back to reality when he heard a blade being unsheathed. Looking up he saw Bran holding one of the pups, and Theon coming towards him with a knife. Osric scowled and pulled Bran behind him.

"Fuck that!"

Eddard sighed."Osric-."

"No, no don't 'Osric' me, these are direwolves. The fucking symbol of the North, the sigil of House Stark and you're really gonna butcher the poor things."

As Osric argued with Eddard, and Robb argued with Theon, Jon spoke up.

"Lord Stark, there are six pups. One for each of your trueborn children. They were meant to have them." After Eddard caved in, and the party walked back up the hill Osric walked over to Jon. Who had told Bran, he wasn't getting a wolf because he legitimate or not, he wasn't trueborn

"Stop talking like that Jon, you're not a bastard anymore." Jon smiled sadly.

"Sorry Oz it'll just take some getting used to now."

As they started to walk away they heard a small yelp. Walking over to the sound of the noise, Jon found an albino direwolf.

Osric spoke up. "See a wolf for every Stark child. True or not, it must be fate." Jon smiled up at him as they headed home.

* * *

 **Yes so a ton of shit just happened.**

 **Things like Osric's sudden flashes of anger, and his Green Dreams will be explained later.**

 **Speaking of later, next chapter we have Robert's arrival, and the long awaited meeting of the kings.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time.**


	13. A Clash Of Kings PT1

**Finally! I finished the first half of this chapter. Sorry that this took so long, but I've had a lot on my plate, with no time to write.**

 **Anyway onto the chapter, originally this was one big chapter but I decided to break it up into two. This chapter is mainly about Osric's past and displays a darker side of him, which is triggered when someone hurt a person he cares about.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want spar Oz?" Robb asked as they returned to Winterfell.

Osric shook his head. "No I've got some business to take care of. I'll spar with you later yeah?"

Robb nodded in agreement before turning to speak to Jon. Osric walked out of their sight, before running towards the Godswood.

Once he entered he saw the person he needed to speak to, kneeling by the pond gazing into it as if it was a mirror. The High Priestess without turning spoke to him. "You seem troubled Atlas, do you need to 'unwind again'." She finished with a giggle. However any playfulness was lost upon seeing the look on Osric's face. "What made you look so damn grim?"

Osric sat by her, on the edge of the pond and turned to her. "I spoke with a deserter of the Night's Watch. He told me that the cold winds are rising, that he saw them with his own eyes."

Her eyes flashed open in surprise. "What already, damn it I hoped we would have had more time. Come, show me." Osric nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The High Priestess put both her hands on the side of his head. Osric felt a sharp pain in his head, before he saw a large number of memories pass by in high speeds. After about a minute of this. She pulled back.

She now wore a face as serious as his. "What do you think we should do?"

He stood up and started pacing, sweeping his hands through his hair. "What do we do. Why are you asking me that, you're the damned high priestess!"

She followed him with her eyes, which despite the situation now danced with amusement once more. "I am the high priestess aye, but you are the champion. You are Atlas, what do you think we should do?"

He understood now, this was another one of her little tests. He took a calming breath, stopped pacing and spoke. "We need to finish up in Westeros as quickly as possible, then we need to find the rest of the pieces of eight, if we want to win we need our goddess back."

She nodded pleased with his answer. Before he could speak more a messenger came through the door. "Your grace, banners have arrived."

Osric raised a brow. "The Stag King, already?"

The guardsman shook his head. "No they fly the flayed man your grace." ' _Boltons?_ ' Osric thought. _Why now, what does the leech lord want.'_

As Osric, and his priestess made their way to the courtyard he heard an odd sound. _'What is that, is that a harp?_ ' He thought. As they approached said harp player lifted his head, and after seeing Osric he embraced him in a hug.

"Oz it really is you, it's been far too long brother!" The Bolton said with a joyous laugh.

After the initial shock wore off, Osric laughed and hugged him back. "Aye it truly has Domeric." Osric said to the heir of the Dreadfort.

* * *

 _Two years prior,_

 _The Dreadfort,_

 _Roose Bolton sat in his study as the rain pelted against the window. He son Domeric had come home two weeks prior, and had come down with sickness. They called it bowel sickness, but Roose knew better. 'I told him not to seek out Ramsay, I knew I should have had him escorted.' He thought, as he finished emptying his wine glass down his throat._

 _He was never a sentimental man, but despite the talk of others, he did love his son. His son was unlike himself, or other Boltons of the past. He didn't share his appearance, or personality. But his son was smart, and strong. He would have made a fine Lord Bolton, but not anymore thanks to his bastard. He grinded his teeth at the thought of his baseborn son._

 _He knew, as the woman's list of complaints and demands grew, he would rue the day he raped the boy's mother. Now his son was dying, and he could not punish Ramsay for it, lest he be without an heir. Before he could down another glass of wine, someone knocked on the door to his study. After telling them to enter, he saw it was one of his guardsmen._

 _"My lord you have a visitor, she says she can heal your son." His face may have been neutral on the outside but inside he had a small hope._

 _He followed the guard to the great hall, of the Dreadfort. And standing by one of the fireplaces, was a figure in a long black cloak. As he approached she turned to him slightly, enough for him to see the edge of her face. Said face was covered with a wooden fox mask painted red, with a strand or two of blonde hair edging out of the side._

 _She gave him a bow of respect before talking. "Lord Bolton I am pleased you have decided to meet with me."_

 _Cutting to the point, Roose responded. " You say that you can heal my son?" The Leech Lord spoke softly._

 _The hooded woman nodded. " After speaking with your Maester, I determined what he was poisoned with.' She handed Roose a small bottle with the words 'Tears Of Lys' written on the side._

 _"Your Son's symptoms match the effects of the toxin, and I've been able to make an antidote."_

 _She held a clear green bottle full of powder up to him. "Mix this with water, and give it to your son when the powder dissolves." Roose reached to take the bottle, but hesitated slightly._

 _"What do you want for it?" He spoke. She handed him the bottle and spoke her price._

 _"My master requests the man who poisoned him."_

 _"Your master?"_

 _She nodded. "His Grace Salt King Osric of the House Stark, monarch of the Stepstones and Narrow Sea." She said clearly._

 _To Roose that explained it. He had Domeric squired at Winterfell before sending him to the Vale. From what his Son's letters said, him and Osric had grown to be good friends. After a moment of deliberation, he agreed._

 _Ramsay awoke with a pounding headache, and a bag over his head. He tried to move but found his arms, and legs chained together. From the slight bob every few seconds, he realized that he was on a boat._

 _His moment alerted the two other occupants. He heard a voice, a female voice next to him speak. "Looks like he's waking up little brother."_

 _After a few seconds the voice spoke. "That's alright Beshka. We're almost there."_

 _When the two voices silenced, Ramsay began to remember what had happened._

 _Him, Reek, and his men were celebrating the soon to be death of his brother, and his ascension to his rightful place as heir of the Dreadfort. Luton had just grabbed a new cup of ale, when an arrow pierced his right eye. The rest of his men barely had time to react before they were attack by half a dozen hedge knights. By the time there was only two left, everyone but Reek and him had died. When the woman had come at him, he pulled Reek away from his fight and used him as a shield to protect his injured arm. When he went to carve the woman's neck he felt a blow on the back of his head. Soon after that everything went black._

 _After a while he felt himself being carried up from the dingy, to the Winds Of Winter. Ramsay tried to struggle, but was rewarded with three stomps to gut. After that he was dragged below deck to a small room, and he was shackled to a chair. The bag was lifted from his head, the room he was in was plain, a chair in the middle of the room, a white bloodstained blanket around it, and a table with a candle and a rolled up piece of parchment. Ramsay looked in front of him to see a man with dark brown, almost black hair, and cold blue eyes eating an apple._

 _Osric took another bit of his apple before speaking. "You know who I am?" Ramsay said nothing._

 _Osric scowled and threw the apple core at Ramsay's right eye, which had been swollen shut._

 _"What's the matter, cat got your tongue bastard." Ramsay glared at him, and attempted to surge forward._

 _Osric laughed. "See there we go, still go a bit of fight left." He walked around inspecting the Bolton bastard._

 _"Boy Asher and Beshka really fucked you, and yours up bad didn't they." He shook his head and made a tsk noise, like a mother scolding a child. He walked to the table and unrolled the parchment, revealing an array of torture tools._

 _"I do have to thank you though." He spoke taking a Dirk, and holding it above the candle flame. "I mean if you didn't kill those sellswords I hired, I wouldn't have gotten my money back."_

 _Once the blade was glowing red, he inspected the blade before racking it across Ramsay's midsection. Ramsay hissed in pain but did little else. This seemed to anger Osric, who then held the blade flat against Ramsay's eye wound. This made Ramsay cry out in pain._

 _Osric then laughed. "You see there we go. Listen good bastard, you're gonna die here."_

 _Osric walked around Ramsay before grabbing a corkscrew and twisting it into Ramsay's swollen eye._

 _Ramsay again cried out, and Osric yanked the screw, and Ramsay's eye out. "You gonna die in so much pain you rapist cunt, you know why." Osric took a hay hook and held it up to the light. His previously joyful face now masked with a look of pure anger, the nautical star on his neck appearing black._

 _"You're going to die because you dare try to kill my friend." Osric then brought the hay hook down onto Ramsay's crotch._

 _After three hours of torture Ramsay passed out. When he awoke again he was hanging upside down, tied with rope, and swaying slightly. He also felt his blood sticking to him, and could see the deck of The Winds Of Winter mere inches could see Osric and the men, and women that made up his crew were drinking, dancing, and singing. A redhead girl dancing with Osric notice he was awake. She grinned and tugged on Osric's coat, and pointed in Ramsay's direction. Osric give a smug smirk and walked to the edge of the deck, before grabbing Ramsay by his hair._

 _"Well look's like our esteemed guest is awake." The music and dance quieted down, as the crew looked at Ramsay._

 _"So how are we feeling this evening Lord Snow." The Black Wolf spoke mockingly, earning a chuckle from the crew. Ramsay tried to scream at him, but all that came out was a choked gag._

 _Osric's face became confused. "I'm sorry, what are you trying to say?"_

 _Ramsay tried again to speak but, again only let out a strangled sound. He felt worry in him when Osric's confused face turned into one of satisfaction._

 _Osric snapped his fingers. "Oh now I remember, you can't talk because we cut your tongue out." Ramsay then felt two strong emotions dread, and absolute anger._

 _Osric then shrugged. "Well I mean, it wasn't really me at all." He then pointed to the girl he had been dancing with. "No all the honor goes to Helena." The girl in question smiled, and waved at Ramsay. "She decided to make you like her."_

 _Osric then looked down into the water below Ramsay, and emptied a bucket into. Ramsay tried to twist his head to look into the water but failed. Osric looked back at Ramsay "Well looks like the sharks have arrived, and I'd hate to deprive them of dinner. Now don't give me that angry look, it's not me it's you. And by that I mean you fucked with the wrong people, now chin up and face the consequences." Osric then released at latch that sent the blood soaked Ramsay into a pack of hungry sharks. His mute screams, and incoherent shouts drowned out by the cheers and singing of the Winds Of Winter._

* * *

 **All right so here's another change, Ramsay's dead, and Domeric isn't. The girl in the mask, and the redheaded girl are going to return and be named but at a later chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading.**


	14. A Clash Of Kings PT2

**And finally this is done. I apologize that it took so long to make. I finished that first half in a day, but then I just got a bad case of block. but it's here now so I hope you enjoy. We finally have our awaited clash of kings, Robert and Osric.**

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _Winterfell_

As Osric Embraced his friend he felt nibbling on his pant leg, and looked down to find his Direwolf looking up at him. He laughed and picked up the Grey male pup. He and his siblings had been tasked by their father to care for each wolf on their own. While Osric was sure it was to help teach his siblings responsibility.(Osric was certain father had given up trying to teach him.)

Nevertheless from what he know about Direwolves, it would mean they would imprint upon their owner seeing them as their one master. Osric had named his Direwolf, who was the largest of the litter after one of his favorite tales Old Nan had read to him. The tale of First Ranger Artorias, and his companion Sif The Great Grey Wolf.

Domeric leaned his head to look at the pup. "So this is one of the wolves eh?"

Osric nodded. "So word has spread that fast already?"

Domeric shook his head. "Heard it from one of the men at the gates, didn't think it was a truly I Direwolf but." He examined the wolf once over. "I've seen a newborn wolf pup before, and it was nowhere near this size. So what did you name him?"

Osric grinned. "Sif. Ser Sif of the Redguard in fact."

Domeric laughed. "Only you would name a beast to your royal guard." Sif gave a small growl at Domeric, but once Domeric started scratching his ear, he stopped and nuzzled into his hand.

Osric's grin faded. "Not that i'm not happy to see you Dom, but why are you here. I sent a letter saying I'd pass through Bolton lands, before I returned home."

Domeric adopted a serious expression, and looked around. "Is there somewhere private we can talk Oz?"

Osric nodded and they walked to his guest quarters.

* * *

After arriving Osric poured him and Domeric a drink,Domeric then placed a roll of parchment down. Osric picked it up and read it aloud, surprising to him it was a list of house names

"Bolton, Umber, Mormont, Glover, Glenmore, Forrester, Reed, Manderly, and Dustin. What is it I'm reading here Dom?"

Domeric took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Those are the houses that have agreed to fight with you should Robert Baratheon declare war."

* * *

 _One Week later_

 _Winterfell_

Osric sat at the end of a long table, that had been set up in the Great Hall of Winterfell. Laid out in front of him were various maps, and charts of Westeros. And hanging above him was the RedStark banner. The time had come, the King of the Iron Throne Robert Baratheon had finally arrived. And was being lead to him at that very moment. And while Osric sat there his daughter on his left, and Jon on his right, Eddard Stark escorted his best friend to his sister's grave.

* * *

Robert Baratheon far from the man he once was, gently placed a feather in the stone outstretched hand of Lyanna Stark. While he gently stroked the statue's cheek, Eddard clasped his hands and looked down, a look of pain on his face.

Robert spoke, never taking his eye off her stone face. "Did you have to bury her in a place like this.?" He spoke solemnly. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the cloud above her."

Eddard responded in little more than a whisper. "She was my sister, this was where she belongs."

"She belonged with me." Robert cut back. "In my dreams I kill him every night." He said removing his hand.

"It's done your grace." Eddard said tensely. "The Targaryens are all gone."

But Robert ignored him, and stared at the stone face of his only love. His previous look gone, and his face marred with determination. "Not all of them."

Eddard and Robert walked back up from the crypt, and had taken to talking about Jon Arryn to lighten their sad moods. And then Robert had offered Eddard the position of Hand Of The King. Although Eddard tried to decline Robert was quite persistent to not drop the matter. So Eddard brought up another topic to distract Robert.

"You should prepare yourself Robert." He spoke. "Osric's in the great hall."

Robert's eye flashed for a moment before he responded. "That's right, I was looking for the lad outside. Why wasn't he out there?'

"Osric said he would not bow. He thought it would be embarrassing for you, to have a whole courtyard but one bowing."

Robert gave a great booming laugh. "Did he now, why that sounds like a sense of humor. Where'd he get that from, certainly not you." Robert exclaimed before his face was turned to a neutral expression. "Although I do have to say Ned, I'm in need of advice. I haven't seen your boy in years, not since the siege of Pyke. Can you give me any advice for him."

Eddard thought for a moment before responding. "To be honest I don't quite know myself." They reached the top of the crypts, and exited through the door. "That boy always had too much of the wolf's blood in him before. At least when he was home I could help him control it. But now he's let himself go wild."

"Oh it's not so bad Ned, that stern house of yours needs some wild now and then. I mean look at Lya, it made her more than anyone else, and your brother Brandon he was one hell of a good time at the tourney."

The walked through the courtyard, and up the steps of the Great Hall. Eddard spoke. "That's what worries me. Brandon had only a little of the wolf in him, Lyanna less so. But Osric, I don't think has anything but the wolf in him." His face adopted a sorrowful look. "And you remember where their wolf's blood led them."

Robert's face matched his."Aye I remember Ned. I can never forget." They stepped into the hall.

* * *

While his father meet with the king, Osric was reminded of the conversation he had with Domeric.

After arriving Osric poured him and Domeric a drink,Domeric then placed a roll of parchment down. Osric picked it up and read it aloud, surprising to him it was a list of house names

"Bolton, Umber, Mormont, Glover, Glenmore, Forrester, Reed, Manderly, and Dustin. What is it I'm reading here Dom?"

Domeric took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Those are the houses that have agreed to fight with you should Robert Baratheon declare war." Osric's eyes went would.

"Goddess sake Dom do you know what would happen if the Stag caught wind of this." He exclaimed, looking Domeric in the eye.

"I do yes." He said staring straight back.

"And you still did it because!" Osric shot back his voice a barely contained shout.

"Because I, I can't lose another brother Oz." The heir of Bolton said, falling back into a chair.

Osric felt a shiver go up his spine. Did Domeric know that Ramsay was killed. "What are you talking about, what's happened."

Domeric took a minute before responding. "Father told me when he learned I was sick, he rode out to see me." Osric let out a silent breath of relief, before telling Domeric to continue.

"Father said they found him not far from the Dreadfort. Body ripped apart by some wolf, or a bear."

 _'Or a shark.'_ Osric thought. Domeric looked him dead in the eye.

"Can you see why I went around the North now. I can't lose another brother Oz. So I took a tour around the North, and managed to gather allies. If war breaks out your father, will stay neutral, but the North wouldn't abandon against their own,"

Osric snorted. "Yet they'll disobey their liege lord?"

Domeric smiled. "What are you talking about, the houses of the North will support their lord. What was it the Dacey used to say? 'The North serves no leige above the one named Stark'."

Osric and Domeric shared a laugh, at the memory of their Mormont friend.

"So it'll be treason then?"

Domeric nodded. "Our houses have sworn vows. Vows that were said and committed to parchment, centuries before the iron throne was a gleam in Aegon's eye. It would only be treason to dishonor those oaths."

Osric smiled and patted Domeric on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again Dom."

Domeric returned the gesture. "Same to you Oz."

* * *

And so now he sat waiting for he his father, and the king. Osric sighed, and turned to Jon. "Stop it Jon."

"W-what."

"You know what, the goddamned tapping. Every other second the table shifts, and it driving me mad."

Jon sighed and stopped. "I'm sorry Oz, I just don't think I should be here."

Osric's gaze softened, and he put a hand on Jon's shoulder "You're a prince, you're a master of law, and you're my brother. Ok?"

Jon took a deep breath and gave him a firm nod. Osric smiled, but before he continued the doors to the courtyard opened. Osric withdrew his hand, and set his face into a neutral expression.

In walked his father, Robert, and several others. Two kingsguard, one of which he was able to identify as Jaime lannister. The queen was also walking in with them, next to her was a dwarf whom Osric assumed was her other brother Tyrion.

Osric stood up, walked to Robert, and held his hand out. "King Baratheon, it's been quite sometime since we last met face-to-face." Robert nodded and shook his hand, before responding.

"Aye it has, last I saw you, you were nothing but a prodigy, freshly knighted."

Osric nodded and smirked. "Well I'm no longer a knight, but I'm still a prodigy." This caused Robert to laugh.

"So quick to be cheeky, sometimes I forget you're, your father's son." Osric felt a twinge of discomfort from that sentence, but masked it with another grin.

"Well then king stag, shall we sit? We do have alot to talk about."

Robert responded with an affirmative grunt and sat down opposite from him, his wife sat on his left, and her brother on his right.

Robert looked over the table at Jon, and Lyanna. "Ah some introductions are in order. My brother, and master of laws Jon Redstark." Jon gave an uncomfortable nod, before lowering his eyes back to the table. "And my daughter Lyanna." Lyanna gave a beaming smile, and friendly wave.

Robert face adopted a sorrowful look. "Lyanna." Osric nodded.

"Aye, named after my aunt, to carry on her spirit." Osric noticed the look the queen was giving his daughter.

"Something bothering you Queen Cersei." Cersei looked over to him, and gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing Lord Stark, just that your daughter has some rather.. Un-stark like traits."

Osric gave a grim nod. "Takes alot after her mother this one here." He said ruffling her hair, earning a giggle from the pirate Princess. Him and the others took their seats. Osric and his people on one side, Robert, and his on the other, and Eddard seating neutrally in the middle.

Cersei's smile became shark-like. "Yes her mother, why don't we speak about her moth-"

Robert banged the table. "We'll get to that woman!" Cersei masked her anger, and embarrassment in a neutral expression, but otherwise remained silent. Seeing that there would be no more interruptions Robert turned back to Osric.

"Now then let's begin. I don't know alot about you lad. But what I do know that you don't want the fanfare, or the long ass titles. You just want to get to the point and go home. Am I right King Stark?"

Osric nodded slammed back a mug of rum, and looked to Robert. "Sound about straight. Now then King Stag, my Lord Father read me your terms. What you want, and what you'll give?"

"And?" Robert spoke.

Eddard looked at his son in surprise, Osric was handling this far better than he thought he would.

Osric gave Robert a smug grin. "They're a load of bollocks."

The effect was instant. Robert and Cersei looked outraged. Eddard put his head into his hands. Jaime was fighting a smile. Tyrion was trying, and failing to keep a straight face. Jon went rigid and pale. While Lyanna giggled at her father cursing.

"What!"

"You dare!"

"Osric!"  
Went Robert, Cersei, and Eddard simultaneously.

Osric finished his rum, stood up, and slammed the table. "You heard me, you have no goddamn right to make demands of me! I've given Westeros no slight, since we signed the peace accords on Dragonstone!"

"No slight!" Robert yelled. "How many times have your pirates raided the shores of my kingdom since that peace treaty!"

Osric looked slightly ashamed, but it quickly bounced back to anger. "I'll admit my boys and girls don't always listen too well. But you know what happened to the ones that don't. " Osric paused before stabbing one of his knifes into the table. The Kingsguard put their hands on their blades, ready to pull them in an instant.

"The ones that don't listen, I have them held down, while I give'em thirteen in the gut. A coin in their mouth, then I hang them up by their feet to rot. My people don't always listen, but I punishes them when they don't. Their crimes aren't on me."

It was at this point that Cersei cut in. "Very well if you deny and responsibility for their crimes, shall we talk about yours instead."

Osric only huffed. "I already have the royal pardon that Stannis wrote, what crimes can you hold against me?"

She looked to Lyanna and smiled. "How about kidnapping."

The entire table went silent. Eddard looked to Osric with a pleading expression. Osric only sighed and nodded.

"You want someone to blame for that? Blame your stuck up prick of a father. If he hadn't kept my daughter from me, then your cunt cousin wouldn't be dead."

Cersei looked ready to explode, but Eddard managed to calm everyone, and call a break. All but Eddard and Osric left.

"Osric, tell me everything now." Osric recognized his father's tone and began his tale.

"Not too long after I left home, I was a hedge knight for a while before becoming a sellsword. I attended a melee in Lannisport. I won and meet a girl during the feast afterword. Her name was Joy, Joy Hill. And she was the love of my life, every chance I got I would visit her."

"The day I learned she was pregnant was one of the happiest of my life, during the final month of her pregnancy I traveled back to Lannisport to see her. But when I got there she was already dead, she caught ill after the birth. She was dead, and buried two weeks before I made port. I went to her uncle, but he wouldn't give Lyanna to me. The only way I could get my daughter back, was to take her, and on my way out of the city some guard tried to ring an alarm. The fool should have just let it go, but he went for the alarm, so I had to plant a knife in him."

Eddard adopted a sad expression, and put his hand on Osric's shoulder. "Osric I-I'm sorry that must have been hard on you. So the boy you killed during your escape was a Lannister?"

Osric nodded. "I found out after I fled, the dockworkers in the Reach were talking about some Lannister that got killed by an assassin. I put two-and-two together."

A quiet fell over the two before Eddard spoke again. "Osric, I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

Osric gave a bitter chuckle. "You know that better than most. But she wasn't just someone I liked, she was the only woman that ever had a grip on my heart. She was taken from me, and nothing but our daughter, could mend the toll her death took on me. I could never make Joy a queen, but our daughter will be. And i'll be fucked if I let that scheming lion on the rock, and his bitch daughter steal that from her."

Eddard understood Osric's earlier outburst at the marriage to the princess. He felt guilt over the death of the woman he loved. With the only thing he thought could make up for it, was to give their daughter all the love, and happiness she could ever want. Eddard kept a grip on Osric's shoulder while he body shook in grief. And when bitter tears spilled, he held his son while he cried.

* * *

 _The negotiations went on for three more days before an agreement was met. To Osric's surprise the queen and king took no offense to his refusal of the marriage. The queen actually looked relieved. After hammering out the terms, Osric received an offer from Tyrion. Tywin had sent Tyrion with a contract, and offer for Osric. Tywin was offering to pay a large amount of money upfront, and exchange Osric would allow Tywin to set up gem mines on the Stepstones. As Well as turn over several existing mines to House Lannister. Osric's elegant response was to write 'fuck off' on a roll of parchment, and sent it to Tywin much to Tyrion's amusement._

Both parties sat at the table, in their previous positions. Eddard stood up and began to speak.

"Now that we have come to an agreement, I will recite the treaty of the Narrow Sea. The kingdoms of The Iron Throne, and The Stepstones shall enter into a defensive alliance. All acts of aggression against one another shall cease, and in addition all former acts of hostility shall be forgiven. Both kings shall shall send an ambassador to represent their kingdom's interests in the other's court. And finally Salt King Osric Stark shall travel to King's Landing before his return to Bloodstone, in order to meet with the Small Council, and attend the inauguration of Eddard Stark as Hand of The King. Do you both find these terms acceptable"

Osric and Robert liked at each other, and nodded. "Then the treaty is complete as soon as you both sign."

Osric and Robert walked over to Eddard. Robert took the quill from Eddard, and signed. Osric however pulled out a small dagger, and slit his right ring finger. While Eddard and Robert looked on in alarm, Osric wrote his name in his own blood, claiming that blood doesn't lie, much to Robert's amusement.

After he and Osric shook hands Robert spoke. "Now that we have this dealt with, I believe this call for celebration. Break out the wine, and the food this calls for a feast!"

* * *

 **And done, Osric has managed to avoid war, and even gain an ally should the free cities turn their eyes towards the Stepstones and the thousands of escaped slaves that call it home. However in the process he has managed to not just insult the queen, but her father as well. Something the Old Lion will not soon forget.**

 **As always I would love to read your feedback and review. Especially on the Eddard and Osric moments. It's probably my favorite dynamic in the story so far. The wayward son and his honor bound father.**

 **So again hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day.**


	15. The Feast

**And now arrives the feast. Sorry this Took so long, I haven't had much time to write recently. That also means this chapter is shorter then I would have liked, but that aside I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After the treaty was signed in both ink and in blood, Winterfell prepared for a feast that night. Osric spent time with his family, and was getting dressed proper for the feast with his brothers. He currently was with Robb, Theon, and Jon, and they were as his mother put it 'being groomed.' Osric hadn't shaved since White Harbor, and his brothers were in need of a haircut. As he shaved he heard a groan, and looked back to see Jon being seated in a barber stool. Robb and Theon were complaining about getting prissy while Osric shaved, and Jon tried to slink away. Seeing he was trapped Jon accepted his fate with a sigh.

"Why do I have get a haircut? I'm not her son." Osric merely chuckled.

"Bastard born or not, you're legitimate now Jonny. Isn't that right Robb."

Robb joined in on his tease. "That's right Oz. Go on Tommy sheer him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair."

Before Osric could respond a guard requested their presence in the great hall. So while Theon stayed to antagonize Jon, Robb and Osric headed to meet their father. When they got there they noticed two things immediately. Two very upset lords by the names of Gregor Forrester, and Ludd Whitehill. Second Osric noticed Asher locking hands with Gwyn Whitehill and looking to him for help.

Osric quickly put two-and-two together. He then slapped his hand against his face, and began to rub the bridge of his nose. "God damn it Asher…"

Minutes later as the Lords of Highpoint and Ironrath screamed at each other, and complained to his father. Osric turned to Asher and began to pace.

"Asher you know you're a brother to me."

Asher nodded. "You know I only call you that because I mean it. You know I'd do anything you need me to."

Osric threw his arms out wide. "But you think you could of given a man a warning first!"

Asher rose and placed his hand on Osric's wrist, Osric responded in kind clasping Asher's arm. "I know Oz, don't think me ungrateful."

Asher scowled. "To be honest you're more my brother then Rodrik at this point."

Osric looked at him. "You want to tell me what happened Asher?" He spoke softly. And Asher recounted his tale.

"I came home, and it was a disaster from the start. Mother and my younger siblings were happy to see me, I can't say the same of my father or Rodrik. Rodrik glared at me like I was insulting him by simply being there. And father avoided me at every turn. When Gwyn learned I'd come home she'd came out to meet me. We weren't gonna do anything but-"

Osric interrupted. "And you couldn't keep it in your pants I get it Asher." Osric let out a large sigh.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Osric approached his father and the two rival lords. As he neared them has father looked at him for help.

"I would just like to say that for once this isn't my fault." He said monotone earning a heave from all three nobles.

"Yes we know Osric, we're not blaming you. But Asher is your vassal, and as such punishment shall be deferred to you." Osric let out a sigh of relief. This would go easier than he thought.

But of course Gregor Forrester had to open his mouth. "Now hold a moment you can't just ask me to give my son's fate over to another lord Stark"

Osric looked a Gregor with a spine chilling glare. "Yet you have no problem throwing him to the dogs all on his own before."

Gregor's eyes widen with anger and shame, but his mouth stayed closed. Osric turned to his father and delivered his verdict.

"So I decided the punishment then?" Eddard nods, and Osric claps his hands together. "Wonderful then I decide to do nothing good, good let's all move on then."

lord Forrester looked relieved, lord Whitehill was less than however.

"What's this! That blonde bastard defiles my daughter and gets off free with it! I want his head on a pike!"

Osric put his hand on his dagger and marched forward, causing lord Whitehill to stumble back in fear. "Have a care what you say about a king's hand Ludd. Lest his other hand slide the knife."

With that said Osric left without a word, Asher, and Gwyn following him.

Eddard sighed and went back to his solar to prepare for the upcoming feast.

Hours later into the night the Great Hall of Winterfell was alive with cheers, laughter, and song. At the high table sat Osric, his parents, and the monarchs of Westeros. Sitting at a table mere feet from him was his hand Asher, who sat with his arm draped over his new wife Gwyn. Although others had fault with the union the king seemed to find the matter most amusing and put the issue to rest with Ludd.

Not too long into the feast his uncle Benjen arrived drawing away his father. The Robert was content to head into the crowd to grope a serving maid. And Osric left as his sister approached called over by his younger brother. Osric greeted Robb who revealed he couldn't find Jon.

"I expected this." Osric said

"You did?"

"Of course, Jon might not be a bastard anymore but he's use to thing being like this. He's probably just shy, give him a minute or two, to himself he'll be fine."

Robb nodded. "If you say so, I just don't like it. He's finally got a name for himself and he's still hiding in the shadows."

Any response Osric had died on his tongue, and was replaced with laughter as Arya flung her food across her table into Sansa's hair, which Sansa responded with in kind. As their parents were busy it fell to Robb, and Osric to take the girls to their rooms for the night.

Osric carried Arya to her room and put her down on her bed. She twisted her body hiding her face from him, as he sat himself down.

"You want to talk about it?"

"..." She didn't respond.

"It's ok if you don't we can just sit her for awhile. Goddess knows as soon as I go back in there I'll have to hear that ponce prince's shrill voice again."

Arya gave a small chuckle before responding. "Sansa was making fun of me again."

Osric sighed and began running his hand over her head in a soothing manner. "That can't be all of it lass, else you wouldn't have gotten so upset. What's really bugging you?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. "Father and the king were talking about betrothals, about me."

Ah that explained it. His sister was afraid that the long feared day was approaching her. "Everyone has to get married someday Arya."

"Even you?" she question.

Osric's eyes took on a pained expression as he thought of his Joy. "Believe me Arya I would've married in a heartbeat if hadn't been too late." After that they lapsed into a comfortable but heavy silence. It hurt Osric to see his sister so sad, until he thought of a way to cheer her up.

"You know I have to go to King's Landing after I leave here. I have room for a couple of passengers. Why don't you and Nymeria come with me to the capital. It'll be like when I used to take you sailing."

Her head shot up with a large grin on her face. "Really!" he nodded and she tackled him with a hug. "Thanks Oz!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around. "Don't mention it pup."

* * *

 **And that the end of that chapter. I wanted to have Osric bond with each of his siblings. He's already bonded with Robb, Jon, and Sansa. With the next chapter showing him spending time with Bran and Rickon. Now like I said earlier I haven't been able to write alot recently, so the next chapter might take sometime. But expect no later then early April. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


End file.
